


Give Me Love

by heyyeosang (MiniYeosangie)



Series: Give Me - ABO [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Wooyoung, Alpha Kang Yeosang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Choi San, Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Jeong Yunho (ATEEZ)/Song Mingi, Minor Violence, Multi, No Beta, No proof read, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi San, Side Yungi, Sorry if this is bad, Top Jung Wooyoung, Top Kang Yeosang, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werewolves in Heat, What am I doing, Will add tags along the way, birth dates are modified, bubbly sometimes, chapters will always have on average at least 4k words, im trying i swear, kind of soulmate lore too, kpop, maybe smut, no beta we die like man, no proof read will correct mistakes on the way, not much yungi here but dont worry ill try to bring book three as soon as possible oops spoiler, please dont judge me, san has hala hala era hair, san is schmall, san is tiny, slow-ish updates, sorry i take so long to update, sorry if this is shit, that includes birth years, will tag later to avoid spoiler, wooyoung and yunho are brothers, wooyoung has a twin sister, wooyoung has wave era hair, wooyoung is a photographer, wooyoung's sister is wonyoung from izone, yeosang and wooyoung are childhood best friends, yeosang had wonderland era hair, yunho has wonderland era hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-04-12 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniYeosangie/pseuds/heyyeosang
Summary: In a world where genetics was leaving omegas behind, the government allowed alphas to share an omega partner, or even a beta partner - even if relationships other than alpha-omega weren't well seen - to raise the chances of more omegas being born.Wooyoung and Yeosang have been friends since childhood and everyone was sure they'd become a couple as soon as Wooyoung presented as an alpha and Yeosang presented as an omega. When Wooyoung turned 20, he really did present as an alpha. The surprise came when Yeosang also presented as an alpha.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Choi San
Series: Give Me - ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561165
Comments: 24
Kudos: 252





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ABO universe book, where WooSanSang will be the main relationship, with side YunGi.
> 
> If you don't enjoy this type of fanfiction, please don't throw hate, just don't read it. 
> 
> Mentions to violence, wounds, rape, eventual probably explicit sex (if I'm brave enough to post it)
> 
> Any doubts on the universe I chose to base my book on (I mixed a lot of ABO universe ideas i saw online) feel free to ask! I'll try to explain things more during the chapters, but if something is still in the way for anyone, ask away! Thanks for the attention <3

Yeosang and Wooyoung have known each other ever since they're able to remember. Now, they lived together, in the suburbs of Seoul, with Wooyoung's younger brother Yunho. Today, the anniversary of their "runaway". Both of them could remember pretty much as if it was yesterday, the day they became best friends for life.

_Yeosang had always been a quiet kid. When all the kids from his and Wooyoung's street gathered to play dodge ball together, he was the one that always sat on the sidewalk and observed as the other kids played. Because of that, everyone started to joke that he would be an omega._

_The thing about living in a small rural city is that no one could know for sure what anyone would present as before their 19/20's - when they'd finally present - because that could only be done through DNA tests and they didn't have any medical centres with that technology. All that should mean that no one would judge others before they presented, and they should be able to live as one whole group, without hierarchies. Well, clearly that didn't happen._

_After the jokes begun to spread around, Wooyoung stopped playing too. He would sit with Yeosang and they'd talk and laugh together until it was time to go home and eat dinner with their families. The days passed, the jokes started to include Wooyoung too. They were getting used to being made fun of, and even the other kids weren't bothering anymore because they noticed the jokes only brought the two friends closer and closer to each other._

_That was until a new kid arrived. His name was Kim Hyong... something. Neither Wooyoung or Yeosang bothered with learning the boy's name. That kid not only joked about Wooyoung and Yeosang but also made fun of other kids for no apparent reason._

_But the big day, the day when Wooyoung and Yeosang became best friends for life, was the day Kim Hyong-something crossed a line. Crossed THE line, in Wooyoung’s opinion. The two friends were sitting in their usual place by the sidewalk and Wooyoung wanted to show Yeosang the new game his mother gave to him as a gift. Poor Wooyoung, forgot the paper with the game rules on top of his nightstand._

_“Please wait for me Sang, I’ll be back in no time” he said, as he began to run, as fast as he could. He didn’t have any real reason to run fast, he just wanted to be back as soon as possible so he could show the game to his best friend. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t remember the rules on the first day._

_He hurried right back and when he arrived, he saw the most ridiculous thing he thought someone could be able to do. Kim Hyong-guy squeezing Yeosang's cheeks with one hand and his arm with the other hand. He could hear him saying stuff like "because you'll be my little omega, right? you'll be my own little bitch, not that weeb you call friend"._

_Wooyoung wasn't a violent kid. Not at all, but seeing his best friend like that and knowing he had to listen to all that bullshit, he had to do something. He didn't have the best physique for fights but he wouldn't let that just pass by. He approached the two and separated them, striking a punch right at Kim guy's nose. As the guy lost his balance, bringing his hands to his face to touch his bleeding nose, Wooyoung ran to Yeosang, who was shaking until that moment and grabbed his arm, pulling him as they started to run away from there, heading home._

_After that they didn't really go out much more, specially because they were afraid that Hyong's friends, or even Hyong himself, would try something._

_After a few months, they found out the guy had moved to another city and they started to go to school together._

They could also remember clearly the reason why they ran away together.

_A few years passed and people from their neighborhood started presenting. The expectations were mostly accurate, there were a lot of alphas and less omegas but the relation between the numbers was getting better, specially after the shared omega policy the government installed._

_November 27th, 2018. One day after Wooyoung's 20th birthday. The expectations were rather high, as his twin sister, Wonyoung, had just presented as a beta on the night of their birthday. It was kind of a disappointment for their family but they were sure they could count on the dark haired boy's genetics to take care of maintaining the alpha tradition that was on his father's side of the family. And correct they were. In the darkness of his room, only Wooyoung and Yeosang, who still had to wait seven months to know the truth about himself, but today was about his best friend. The most intimate moment of all, silently, with his other half looking curiously from his bed, the older felt the pain of the first turn, as if someone was breaking all of his bones at the same time. But he did not express any of the pain. First of all, he didn't want to scare Yeosang; he always had this instinct of protecting the other boy. Second, his family would think he was weak; Specially if he turned out to be a beta or an omega. So he had to endure it all._

_As he slowly turned, his senses sharpening more and more, he looked at the other boy in the room. He was expecting something, anything from him. But specially his answer about what he presented as, as he didn't know how to describe the stuff he was feeling. He couldn't know if that was like omegas felt, betas or alphas. He just knew he was feeling a lot. A LOT. When he saw his best friend's open smile, as if he was proud and relieved, he knew the answer. Alpha it was. His family wouldn't hate him after all and his little brother, Yunho - who he had the same instincts with as he had with Yeosang - wouldn't have to endure any more pressure of being the family's first alpha son for another year._

_He turned around and looked briefly at the bathroom's mirror, where he could see, even in the dark, his bright red eyes, sign of him being a pure alpha. He also could see his black fur and some grey accents on his ears and paws, one specific under his eye, that resembled his beauty mark. He then walked slowly and clumsily to his bed, climbing it with the less effort he could, because of the extreme pain all around his body. He layed down besides the younger boy and layed his head over his right front paw. Yeosang started caressing the wolf's fur, still sat on the bed, and soon they both fell asleep._

_Almost seven months later, it was Yeosang's 20th birthday, May 26th 2019. Everybody was ready for him to be an omega, and he had already been talking to Yunho, Wooyoung's younger brother - who turned to be an omega a few months prior -, so he could know how he would feel during the turning. He decided to be by himself, even knowing it hurt Wooyoung, but he knew he would scream of pain and he didn't want to worry his friend and make him not hold himself down and interfere. So there he was. The night of his birthday. By himself. In his room. Waiting. He had even fallen asleep during the process of waiting, but he woke up suddenly as he felt a sharp pain on his chest. He, of course, screamed, when the pain started spreading through his body. He felt his insides burning, he felt like he could do anything and everything. He felt strong and fearless. Honestly, quite a lot different from what Yunho had described to him._

_"Sharp pain on chest first and then spreading, the worst part is the bones breaking, but then it soothes out. Honestly i felt happy, independent. I felt this energy inside, as if i was being electrocuted but at the same time being caressed, it was warm and comfy."_

_Well, besides the almost unbearable pain that made the boy scream and cry for almost an hour, what Yeosang was feeling was anything but comfy. He was totally prepared to feel something and that never came. He was honestly... confused. Well, comfort was subjective and it could be felt differently by different people right? Right. So he walked to the mirror, to see his fur pattern. He first saw his ears, a mixture of black and almost golden color. He wasn't even able to appreciate his beautiful black with golden fur because when going down to the eyes, where there was supposed to be a blue-ish gray, or pure gray even, the shock came: his right eye was a dark hazel color and his left eye was a dark burgundy color, almost mixing with his fur on the side of his eye, that followed the redness he had normally on the place of his birth mark._

_And that was it, Yeosang was, also, an alpha. The days following that discovery were really busy and disturbing. Both Jung and Kang families thought they would have an alpha-omega couple. After all those years... Yeosang's family had no problem in them getting together and forming a family, but not to Wooyoung's family. They had a tradition of perpetuating a pure bloodline. His father was a pure alpha and his mother a pure omega. When they found out the younger brunette had turned an alpha, they wasted no time in contacting their friends who had kids turned omega not so long ago, so they could arrange something to Wooyoung, and maintain the family's pure blood tradition._

_After knowing that, Wooyoung started thinking. He would spend the whole day locked in his room, thinking about what he could do to get back together with Yeosang. He would only leave to eat, and in times he knew his parents wouldn't be on the house._

_One day, when going back upstairs to his room, he was stopped by his brother Yunho._

_"I know you're planning on running away with Yeosang. And I'll help you out if you bring me with you."_

_He just needed to say he'd help, the older would do anything to have his sibling's support. So they planned. And talked to Yeosang only once after they were brought apart, so that their parents wouldn't suspect._

_And on the first week of June, 2019, the Jung brothers left the house with all their savings, some clothes and objects that were important to them. They met with Yeosang, who had talked to his parents, explaining the situation and asking for their help. If Wooyoung's parents ever contacted them, they had to say they didn't know where they went, that Yeosang didn't even leave a note - when in reality they'd financially support the three boys._

* * *

And that night happened two years ago.

They were now living comfortably, Yunho was trying to find a job along with Yeosang, while Wooyoung discovered he had a dream of being a photographer so he was enjoying his no-job freedom studying by himself and improving his photography skills.

The three of them had been working out the heat/rut routine pretty well, they could say. Yunho had a 4 month long cicle, but after less than a year after they moved, he started taking suppressants. Yeosang and Wooyoung had a regular 5 month cicle, and would help each other out, specially when Yunho was out and after he started taking the suppressants, he stopped helping completely.

They couldn't lie. They looked in some night clubs and dating apps for potential omega mates - or even considered some friends they made in some random places like Yeosang's book club - as siblings connections were prohibited by the government, so claiming Yunho wasn't even an option - besides it being highly illegal, the bond could really harm their health badly to the point they could die. No one worked. People either had different goals, didn't want to have kids (like, never), didn't want two mates, preferred one of the two boys, etc. So eventually, they stopped looking.

* * *

One month passed by and life was chill, as always. Yunho got a job at a coffee shop on their street. Yeosang and Wooyoung had just spent another rut together and, as painful as it was, they were satisfied, because they were together.

The second Thursday of every month was groceries day. Normally, the three of them would wake up and eat breakfast together and leave for the market at 9am. This time, they had to adjust the time because of Yunho's shift at the coffee shop, so they went at 6pm; other than that, everything normal - or so they thought. As always Yeosang, as the responsible one (they didn't have the "omega does house chores" hierarchy in their house) would prepare the list divided in three parts. Yunho'd get the heavy stuff, like huge bags of powdered soap that would last them the whole month and stuff. Wooyoung'd take care of the stuff that didn't demand for human contact, as he wasn't really good with words and had some potential to fight someone if he saw something wrong or felt threatened, so he'd go for fruits and vegetables. And Yeosang'd take care of the things that needed to be asked, like, meat, etc. So they parted ways and would meet at the cashier in an hour.

7pm. It was dark outside, they lived at the suburbs, not that safe in some areas. But they would be fine as long as they were together. Yunho'd have to leave directly for work, as he had the late night/early morning shift, so the two alpha boys'd have to take care of the groceries. It was almost 7:30pm when Yeosang and Wooyoung left the supermarket. The younger of the three had already left for work, and the two best friends were talking excitedly about this photography workshop that the older wanted to participate. 

Some streets were darker than other and they could hear indistinct conversations coming from the houses, some parties happening. That until Yeosang's alpha instincts warned him something was up. He felt a light and distinct scent of coffee mixed with sea breeze, almost salty. He noticed Wooyoung felt it too, because his body hair was standing and his eyes were turning red. It was really an exquisite scent, really pleasant. They concluded someone was on heat on one of the houses near and kept walking, until they heard crying noises along with some voices, what they could mostly hear was one of the voices demanding silence. It was coming from one of the alleys that only had trash cans and barely no light, and the scent led there too. 

Yeosang's senses were getting really heightened, and his boyfriend turned to him, noticing how uneasy his partner was acting. 

"Baby, do you want to take other way home? We can always change routes".

"Woo, I don't feel so good, honestly. I feel like there's something wrong, can't we check that alley out? If there's nothing there, we'll just head straight home...".

"Boo, I'm not sure... I probably is none of our business...".

"Please love...".

Wooyoung sighed, defeated, shaking his head in agreement. He knew this would bother Yeosang a lot after they left if they didn't get to check the alley. So there they went. They put their heads past the building wall that limited one side of the small corridor and peeked. They saw a boy on the floor, back to the other side wall, surrounded by three man. They all looked huge. Clearly the scent came from the boy, who looked like had been crying for hours straight. He was desperately and repeatedly looking around, as if searching for a way out of there. It seemed like he had tried to switch to wolf form and maybe fight with the guys, but they were obviously much stronger, and by their scent, alphas; he'd never be able to fight them by himself. 

The couple looked for a while, absorbing everything they were seeing. The guys were saying disgusting stuff, about the boy's heat and body structure, That he was obviously too weak to fight them, etc. That made Yeosang's blood boil inside his body, and as he and his boyfriend shared a mark, Wooyoung could feel the agony inside Yeosang's body. And he knew the younger wasn't one to fight, but would if needed. So they came back for a place where they were sure they couldn't be seen and talked to each other. 

"Should we do something?" the younger asked, trying to hide the fact that he wanted to do something so badly. 

"I know you wanna go there and fight babe, I can feel it... but I'm not sure we can help him" Wooyoung sighted sadly. If they were part of a pack they could quickly gather two or three more people around and fight those three bastards and rescue that poor omega. 

They brought their heads back to where they were looking from, and for a moment, while looking desperately around, the omega's bright icy blue eyes, Yeosang could almost see a hint of lavender too, caught Yeosang's hazel and red ones. He saw, besides from the hint of lavender, the fear he was feeling. That made something feral twist inside the alpha's gut and he just couldn't hold himself back.

"Please hold this" he said, giving his shopping bags to Wooyoung, quickly turning afterwards. 

He walked a few steps, making himself visible from where the guys were standing, and growled lowly and threateningly, making the alphas look his way. Wooyoung, seeing what was happening, quickly turned too, leaving the shopping bags on the side. He stood besides the other wolf, and looked him in the eyes one last time, before running in the alphas direction. 

They surely didn't enjoy fighting but at times they needed to, Yeosang and Wooyoung would be the best partners at it. The older obviously being the fighter and the younger taking care of tactical stuff, eventually joining if needed. And when they shared that look, the younger knew what his boyfriend was planning. So when he saw him running towards the other alphas, he quickly ran almost glued to the alleyway side, reaching the fallen omega, that had retracted his beaten up body even more, and was crawling trying to reach the corner.

When they met, Yeosang talked to him in a really low tone, afraid the other alphas had turned too and would be able to listen, even if they whispered. 

"I'll place you on my back, and I need you to hold tight, please, because we have to be quick"

The small boy only nodded his head, turning with the little bit of energy he still had left and allowing the unknown alpha grab him by his neck with his mouth and toss him on his back. Honestly hurt a lot, but less than the beat he just took. He remembered biting back on the alpha's nape, to hold himself, also gripping his claws to the other's skin and fur.

Yeosang felt the tight grip the omega had on himself so he started running back. He growled loudly as he was arriving by Wooyoung's side, who had been dodging attacks from two of the guys that had turned and the other one was trying to fight in his human form, apparently he was the one the omega was able to fight, so he was really bruised. When he heard Yeosang, he started walking back, still defending himself from eventual attacks. When he and Yeosang reached the sidewalk again, he quickly grabbed all the groceries with his mouth and started running behind his boyfriend, who still had the omega attached to his back. They heard the man that didn't switch ordering the other two to not follow after two blocks, but they still only stopped after arriving home.

Both were exhausted. Wooyoung dropped the bags at the doorstep, turning back and heading to open the door and letting Yeosang in. The younger headed to their shared room, laying the other wolf on their bed and turning back. The black haired boy, who had dropped the bags on the kitchen counter and chose to let Yunho organize them when he came back, entered the room. 

"How is he?" He looked at the boy, who had also turned back and Wooyoung analysed every detail of the boy. He had bright red stripes through all his hair, that he noticed briefly were on his fur too. He had some light colored freckles around his neck, and of course, the - now strong - coffee and sea salt scent, he was clearly in heat and it was amazing how controlled he and the brown haired boy were, because most alphas, that should probably include the alley guys too, wouldn't resist to a strong and tempting smell like that.

"He's really hurt and probably really tired from all the switching and fighting... I think I'll give him a brief shower on the bathtub and you can warm some water I can wet some cloths with and put around his body..." Yeosang said lowly, heading to grab the fragile human being in-front of him in his arms, bride style.

While in the bathroom, the boy opted for not taking the omega's underwear, as he could feel threatened and insecure, so he wouldn't want to risk more stress for the boy. After throwing the boy's clothes on the laundry basket while the bathtub filled up, he carefully put the boy inside the water, watching as he would move and have little spasms when the water touched a new place that was being submerged. After he washed lightly the boy's black and red hair, he saw his eyes opening up a little, tiredly but still open. 

"Hey..." he whispered, trying to not scare the boy "you're safe now, you can sleep, we're taking care of you".

"Th-thanks..." the boy's soft voice spoke lowly and harshly, probably because he hand't drank water in a long time. "W-what's your... name...?" he asked, almost falling asleep again.

"Yeosang... don't worry about that for now, we'll introduce ourselves tomorrow..." .

"Th-thank you, Yeo-yeosang... I'm..." he coughed a little "I'm San..." the boy whispered, almost instantly falling back asleep.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang, Wooyoung and Yunho listen to San"s story. They have a decision to make about the omega's future with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I won't extend myself too much here so if you want to know why I've been away for so long, you should read the notes at the end. 
> 
> I'll try to come back with the third chapter as soon as possible. 
> 
> Also, PLEASE note the TW at the beginning. 
> 
> Enjoy the reading.

**TW: This is a serious warning. This chapter contains explicit mention of rape, contains the word "rape" a couple times after the actual occuring. It also contains mentions to drinking, sex - which is not explicit, violence, which could be considered kind of explicit? I'm not sure, but I'm leaving this out here to warn you guys, if you feel like you could be sensitive to one of those topics, skip the parts written** _like this_. **With that out of the way, let's begin.**

That night, Yeosang and Wooyoung slept together on the sofa, hugging each other tight. Yunho had come home in the morning to feel the strong "omega-in-heat" scent coming from his roomates' bedroom, and after a short explanation from a really tired Wooyoung while the omega organized the groceries they bought, he went to his own bedroom and got some stuff that could help the other omega while he couldn't leave.

He took a quick shower and went to the kitchen, to prepare breakfast, only to find some already made in a tray Yeosang had woken up to prepare. He gave a little smile at his friend's direction and held the tray in his left hand, grabbing the room's key with the other. He quietly unlocked the door, entering and locking it again behind him. The small body beneath the comforter was soundly asleep, but the room was filled with the omega's aroma. 

He placed the tray by the boy's side on the bed and also placed some new clothes so the boy could change - Yeosang told him he prefered not to dress the boy after the shower because he left the boy alone so he could change his own underwear and the pain on his body was probably too much, that when Yeosang entered the room again he found the wet piece of clothe on the floor and the boy sleeping heavily under his bed's comforter. So yeah, San was sleeping naked on a stranger's house.

All Yunho was able to see from the boy was his dark black hair with the red stripes layed messily over the pillow. He was ready to leave the room silently when he heard a small voice calling.

"H-hey..." San whispered "Are you... Y-yeosang?" 

Yunho turned to see the boy's face now uncovered and his small puffy eyes looking at his direction.

"No, sorry... I'm Yunho".

"Wh-where's Yeosang?" Yunho could see San's body curling a little under the sheets.

"Well, he and Wooyoung, my brother, are going to stay outside while you're on your heat..." San nodded slightly, turning his head to examine where the smell of food was coming from. 

"I-i'm pretty sure... m-my cicle is over..." he said in a low enough to hear voice while reaching the sandwich that was by his side on the tray.

"Well, your scent is still pretty strong, even outside" the taller boy walked a few steps and sat on a chair a few meters away from the bed. He didn't want to scare the small boy.

"Oh... I see... but I don’t feel anything from my heat anymore, so everything should be fine in a few" he spoke really fast for someone who hadn't talked in a while and had the mouth stuffed with bread, cheese and ham.

"Well, I'll be outside, if you need me, you can call" the blonde smiled softly and got up, going to the door's direction.

"Hum..." the sound made Yunho turn back one more time to look at the boy "can't you keep me company?" he asked, his voice lower than before, small, like he was afraid of something "I really don't wanna be alone and... yeah".

"Uh... of course!" Yunho went back to his previous seat "So hum... do you mind me asking... how did you get to where you were when my brother and Yeosang found you?" he could see the boy starting to get nervous, and he could smell too, his fear was almost touchable.

"Hum... I..." San looked around the room, nervously.

"I'm sorry, I think I crossed the line" the tall boy scratched his nape soundly, looking to the floor and thinking about what he could say to change the subject.

"No it's fine I... it's normal that you'll want to know what happened... but... can I tell you that when you're together with the other guys..?" he saw Yunho nod lightly "I'll just finish this food and change so we can talk outside, if you agree"

"Of course! I'll let you change, if you need me, you can call me" the blonde smiled softly, his cheeks becoming more puffy and squeezable. After that, he really left the room, and he didn't bother locking the door. He told Wooyoung and Yeosang about what would be happening in a few moments, so the three waited patiently in the living room.

Almost half an hour later, they were starting to get worried something might have happened to the boy - well, given his state since yesterday, he could've fainted or something. The youngest was already getting up his seat to go check on the omega, when they saw the door to Yeosang and Wooyoung's room open and a small figure, wearing Yunho huge and baggy clothes - his brother might have forgotten to tell him the boy was like, the smallest human being ever (he'd be joking of course but given Yunho's height, it could be close to the smallest) - appeared, making his way to the armchair that was empty and was conveniently placed in front of the sofa and the other armchair, both occupied, respectively, by the couple and Yunho. 

San sat silently. The alphas could notice his scent was much more bland than before, almost completely gone. After a few moments of silence, Yeosang decided to start talking.

"Hi... I'm Yeosang, who helped you bathe yesterday" he smiled lightly "I hope you're feeling better"

"I am... thank you for yesterday... both of you..." a shiver ran down San's spine, remembering what happened the day before "so... I'd like to explain what happened yesterday" the three boys nodded slowly, never taking their eyes from the omega "and ask you for your help..."

"What? Why?" Wooyoung was starting to get suspicious. What if that boy was into something shady? What if they were putting their lives in risk helping him? Yeosang... Yunho... he couldn't have them both in danger.

"I'll explain... so... everything started with..."

_ONE YEAR EARLIER_

_San had just presented as an omega on his 20th birthday. His father was really disappointed, as a pure alpha, he was really mad, specially when he found out his wife was the "reason" why his only son wasn't an alpha like him. Because of her impure genetics._

_Of course he wouldn't let this pass. So he, quite literally, threw his wife and only son, during his first heat, out of the house. He even thought he was being good and humble by throwing their stuff out with them, but of course it was an inhumane situation for the now homeless two. _

_The both then followed to the house of San's only uncle, the alpha older brother of his mother. _

_"So he finally kicked you slut out?" the man smiled between his sips on his beer after he let them enter the house. He looked at San from head to toe and grinned as he saw the thin boy's body shiver from the cold outside and his heat. He could sense it, he could smell it. Even though the man was claimed - given the huge bite mark over his shoulder - his partner had passed away from a car accident. "So he's a slut too? Hah"._

_San quickly entered a bedroom with his mother and closed the door behind him. "Mom... I don't.. A-ah..." he closed his eyes shut and took his hand to his tummy "it hurts so bad..." he whispered._

_"Oh my dear boy... I'm so sorry..." she carefully grabbed her son and guided him to the moldy mattress over the wooden bed frame. "I'll be always here for you, you'll pass through this in a blink of an eye, you'll see" she said as she caressed his head softly " I'll leave you here so you don't feel embarrassed and can have some privacy, but I'll be right outside, you just call me and I'll be right over" her son nodded lightly. _

_And that was the night of his first heat. It was painful, of course, not spending it with an alpha, but it ended rather earlier than expected, so he carried on life the most he could, given his and his mother's condition._

"So.... you ran away?" Wooyoung asked, but only received a hit on the arm in return, from Yeosang "Sorry, go on".

_Almost a year passed and things were not good at San's new household. His uncle was drunk and/or high 24/7 and forced his sister to use too. That left Ssn alone always. His uncle also used advantage of San's mother during his ruts and her heats, but it always sounded like more stuff was happening to San. Well, but he couldn't know, he wasn't there watching, thankfully._

_He would spend his heats outside of the house, because his mother wanted to protect him from her messed up brother. So the boy would rent a room at a cheap motel and spend the nights by himself. Once or twice the beta that worked on the front desk would join him and try to help, but most of the time he was just helpless. _

_That was until his mother died. She passed away after some complications from a fight she got into with her brother - he beat her up good and then a series of infections took up her body. San later found out that he spanked her because he found out that she was carrying pups. His pups._

_And now it was only San by himself. And his drunk uncle, of course. Now that his mother was gone, and he didn't even have the right to mourn her properly, he had to deal with his uncle by himself._

_He got beaten up from time to time and as the man’s ruts were out of control, probably due to all his mental problems and his drinking, San had to be of serve to the alpha._

_That was until San’s heat came. The first one since his mother died._

_"So you have heats too... little slut..." the man stroked a beer bottle through San's cheek. "You know, you spent so much time hiding it I almost forgot about it..." he laughed through his nose "but now..." he got closer and closer to the boy, his mouth near his ear. San could hear him breathing almost inside of his head. "You'll be the same as your mom" he laughed evilly and moved away, going to his room "get here in five, or you'll see, bitch" the bedroom door slammed loudly._

_The boy ran to his own room and started to think of a way out. He was defenseless, going through his heat, and was a weak and small omega, what could he do? He quickly grabbed a bag and started to throw his things inside it. He had to run, even if it was painful now, he'd regret staying, he knew that._

_But he was too slow. When he tried to flee by the door, the alpha showed up. He knew. And San knew he knew. "Trying to run away from me?" he took the bag from San's hand, pushing the boy in the process, making him fall against the floor. "Hah bitch, I was going to be nice to you, but now... you deserve a punishment"._

_Tears started streaming down on San's face. He just didn't want that kind of fate for himself. He never wanted that. He wanted his first time spending a heat with an alpha, to be with someone special... but his uncle just wouldn’t let him._

_He was pinned on the ground by the old man’s big body (at least compared to San’s) and his pants were ripped off quickly and his underwear only pulled down a little, not taken off completely, the cold air feeling almost painful as the fragile body struggled, trying to achieve freedom._

_“I was going to be kind enough to let you experience my knot, but you bitch had to try and ruin everything” the man yelled at his nephew, almost using his alpha guttural voice. San felt the wet feeling of his heat slick running down his buttcheeks and felt scared. He feared what was coming next._

_“Do you think you deserve any prepatation at all?” The man yelled while positioning his flaccid cock on the boy’s entrance. “You aren’t even going to present to me, what a shit excuse of an omega you are” the man inserted himself in the boy’s wet whole, and by the time he managed to get it all in, his cock was hard and San felt like being perforated without any anesthesics. _

_The lack of preparation along with the lack of lube, because he was trying to fight his heat and wasn’t turned on by the alpha whatsoever, made the experience a thousand times worse. He started crying. “You dare to even cry?” The alpha growled, thrusting dryly inside the boy wihout any warning and mercy. “If you’re nice to me, who’s only trying to help you, I’ll give you a nice reward at the end” he murmured while thrustung the boy quickly and shamelessly._

_San never felt so disgusted. He felt like dying. At least he’d be near his mother, right? No thing other than death roamed his mind right now. He felt empty. Even with his heat, his dick wasn’t hard at all. He didn’t even mind the thrusts up his asshole anymore. He just wanted it to end._

_When the alpha came, hot liquid spilling inside San, he growled lowly on the boy’s ear. “You have an ass even better then your mother’s. Much stiffer because that whore fucked around so much that her asshole was flabby as fuck” San’s guts twisted in disgust. He could puke at any moment now._

_“For that, I’ll give you my reward” the man smiled sickly while moving away a little and pulling out of San’s hole, just to get close again, this time head aiming for the crook of __San’s neck._

_When the boy realized what was about to happen, he decided that was enough. No, he wasn't going to let him! Maybe San was to late to react to the sharp teeth ripping his neck almost completely, but he still reacted. If it was too late or not, he’d have to find out later when he was in safe territory. The boy kicked the man right on the balls, preparing to run right away. As San's uncle curled up in pain, the boy got up with the last bit of strength he had and tried to run to the door, but a hand grabbed his ankle. Fuck, he thought._

_"You bitch" San was pulled through the floor by his ankle. He tried to hold onto something so he couldn't be dragged, but it was all for nothing. His uncle's hand reached his cheek in a hard slap, making a really high pitched sound. "You're so going to pay for this"._

_San's last resource was to turn into his wolf form. And so he did. That used a lot of his energy, so he had to make sure he would win this round of the fight so he could escape safely._

_His uncle, who had trouble changing, probably because of all the booze and health problems and the post-sex - if that could even be called sex - tiredness, was slow on getting to him, but able to hit the boy once more, aiming a punch right on his stomach. More slaps on his face, and when he pulled away to finally change, the boy ran to the door and broke the handle with his mouth, running to the middle of the street._

_San ran, literally because his life was depending on it. _

“I did notice the bite but I didn’t want to talk about it because I didn't know...” Yeosang commented lowly, receiving shush sounds from the other two listeners, but only a sad nod from San, who already had his head lower than normal.

_San ran until he found an alleyway dark enough. He didn’t know if his uncle had followed him, but he needed time to process it all and think about what to do now. His ass was hurting like hell, his tears were thick on his fur, leaving wet traces behind. The bite mark on his neck, almost shoulder, hurt a lot and was bleeding. He tried to change back but it was hard. He almost had no energy left, he was feeling weak. He felt like shit._

_He tried to rest on the dumpster on his side but every position hurt. He needed to gather some energy to find a place to stay. He didn’t have friends to go to or money to rent a room anywhere. What was he going to do? He let a low whimper of sadness leave his throat, breathing heavily right after._

_He was able to rest for a couple of minutes but got startled and got into alert mode when he heard foot steps getting closer to him. Of course it wouldn’t be safe to rest in a dark alleyway in the middle of an unknown street, huh San? Of course his uncle would trace him by his scent and chase him. Of course._

_To his surprise, the smell wasn’t the same as his uncle’s. That meant a stranger was coming towards him and that kinda didn’t made him feel any safer. He was going through heat and things weren’t really going his way these days. He could only fear for what was coming next._

_“Hey guys, you won’t believe what I found” the man said in a loud voice, calling more people. “There’s a really poor looking omega going through heat. Bruh” he said, this time directed to San “is that smell coming from you? You call that a heat? Who doesn’t have a sweet smell on heat? You must be such a shitty excuse of an omega to have your smell like that”. San enjoyed his coffee-like natural smell. It was sometimes mixed with a salty sea breeze and he felt unique and exquisite, and dreamed of a day he'd find an alpha that enjoyed his smell. Of course, with the amount of stress he'd been through for the night, his slick's sweeter smell was covered with the salt, he felt like he was drowning in the ocean of his own pheromones._

_Before any other people arrived, San, who was still in wolf form, tried to fight the guy, who was approaching slowly. He scratched the guy until his skin was bleeding non-stop. “You BITCH!” Peopley really liked to call San that, apparently. He saw that the guy couldn’t change because of the wounds San gave him, so he tried to flee. But when getting to the alley’s exit, he bumped into two guys. Probably the other alpha’s friends. He was so screwed.._.

_He started retracting to where he was originally, almost in the corner of the alley, and changed back into his human form when the first guy kicked his ass the first opportunity he had when seeing San had turned his back to him. Fuck, that hurt. He had just been raped for Christ sakes. What had he done wrong?_

_The guys started to get closer and closer, saying nasty stuff San didn’t even mind absorbing because he was too busy being empty inside and thinking about any way he could end that suffering soon. He was desperately looking around and in a split second his eyes met a pair of eyes that observed from the distance. That was his only hope. But of course no one would help an omega like him in a situation like that._

_Or so he thought._

_The kicks and punches continued until all of them heard a growl coming from the alley’s entrance. It was the same pair of eyes that met his. That wolf, the golden highlights on the black fur shone under the sheer lighting, his caramel alpha eyes, with a slight glimpse of red in one of them, no shine at all; it showed that his expression was serious and soulless, as if they had messed with the wrong spot in his instincts: he was challenging the other alphas. Another wolf appeared. Also an alpha, San could see from the red vibrant eyes, almost black from the darkness of them and the lack of light; but the light was enough to highlight the grey, almost silver-y accents on the fur. _

_It was clear that they were partners. Even San, who was on the verge of collapsing — and wished that, if that happened, he didn’t wake up ever again — could notice. The fight was quick to begin. It couldn’t be called a proper fight, because there wasn't too much blood being shed, but it was close. Two guys had turned, and the guy San hurt wasn’t able to. San was low key proud of his job._

_His body retracted instinctively as the hazel-caramely eyed alpha approached him. Of course he’d be scared. _

_“I’ll place you on my back, and I need you to hold tight, please, because we have to be quick”. San nodded lightly — well, it was his best shot on surviving now. He turned, once again, with the last bits of energy he could gather, and not minding being tossed around, he glued himself to the alpha's back. The last thing that roamed his mind before he passed away was him questioning himself if they were really doing that for him. But he couldn’t think anymore as his body gave in, and he remembered nothing else after that, except the warm bath and the comforting voice that came from Yeosang._

“And I guess this is it...” he sighed. He had to be honest with those guys, if he wanted to survive. He didn’t have anywhere else to go and no one else to help him. He was feeling sick, hurt like hell and his heat was cut short with all that happened.

“I still don’t get how we can help you...” Wooyoung mumbled lowly, trying not to sound too insensitive. For that, he received a clear slap on the arm by Yeosang. 

“It’s okay if you don’t believe me, I don’t think I could believe myself if I were you. I can leave soon, I just need to take a shower and I can leave. Thank you for everything you've done to me so far.” The omega said while getting up from where he was seated. His head was hanging low all the time, like he was always bowing. He felt ashamed. These guys had no duty in helping him in any way, and they already did last night. They of course would want the stranger they helped out of their nice and comfy house as soon as possible. 

San was ready to leave to the only room he knew in the house, when a hand held his arm, clearly trying not to hold too strong and trying not to hurt him. He felt warm inside, even if it was only for a small thing like that.

His eyes were met with Yeosang’s. In human form, his eyes were a nice shade of dark brown, but not dark enough to be mistaken by black. He also had a blood mark in the skin near his eye, his left eye. He seemed to analyze San’s expression for a bit, and then only said one thing.

“Stay”.

That caught San by surprise. And clearly Wooyoung too. “Huh, excuse me sir, we need to talk about this first?” Wooyoung complained, only to receive a death stare from the other alpha. 

“You know what? Why don’t we find you some clothes that can fit you better while the clearly polite and considerate alphas here talk this through?” Of course Yunho interfered to save the day. He gently pushed San around, bringing him to the room he already knew, the alphas’ room. 

“Don’t worry about them, they’ll work it out, and you’ll be fine” Yunho assured him, placing the boy seated on the bed. “Let’s find you some smaller clothes” he smiled, no teeth showing, reaching for the drawers in Wooyoung’s side of the dresser. 

* * *

Outside of the room, the alphas were kind of having an argument? If you can call it that. Yeosang wanted to take care of San. He’d been captivated by the omegas’s beautiful eyes, something about them moved something inside of Yeosang, he kind of couldn't explain, and the way he felt sincere in every word... He had been raped, for god sakes?

Wooyoung, on the other hand, wouldn’t give in. “We just met him!” He argued. “But it’s not like we can send him back home so we can date him properly before he moves in with us” Yeosang sighed. The situation was putting him under distress and his pheromones were showing it, his tea tree smell mixing in with the mint coming from Wooyoung. Wooyoung hated to disagree with his mate but he just couldn’t let anyone get into their household, specially when they didn’t even know the person well. And who said anything about dating?

All the thoughts Wooyoung had were just pushed to the back of his mind when they heard the sound of the bedroom’s door opening and turned to see who was leaving. The red and black haired omega was now wearing something much smaller then Yunho’s baggy clothes, but still, larger than the fragile small body. It was one of Wooyoung’s favorite hoodies, and he low key thought Yunho had chosen that one specific with the black and white graffiti styled words because the younger knew his brother wouldn’t be able to resist. 

“You know how to get to me, brother” he looked at blonde, who was smiling sheepishly from the room’s doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. “Well, while you talk things through, I’ll prepare my room so San can sleep there for now” the omega smiled before walking to his own room, closing the door soundly to let the others know they could start talking.

San walked slowly to the couch, now unoccupied, and sat, pulling his legs towards his torso, hugging them even if it hurt his ass, after everything that it had been through. Yeosang got closer to the boy, also sitting on the sofa. “Hey, are you okay? Are you not feeling well?”

The boy denied with his head, curling up even more, if that was possible. “I made you fight... I’m sorry...” he whispered. He only said that because the smell coming from Wooyoung was much different from what he smelled on the hoodie he was given. The mint-ness was much more present then the cinnamon in the hoodie, filling the living room. He obviously distressed the alpha and to him that only proved that he was not a good enough of an omega to deserve to live with them and be taken care of by them. 

“What? No, we didn’t fight! Don’t worry, we’re just talking things to try to decide something. We don’t want you to roam around by yourself, what if your uncle finds you? Or those guys from the alleyway...” Yeosang looked at Wooyoung, as if trying to read his expression. He could sense the angst inside his mate, but couldn’t know for sure if it was just about Yeosang deciding by himself that he wanted San to stay, or if he was remembering everything they been through since yesterday and also the story the omega told them. 

Well, the second option was Yeosang’s choice when he saw Wooyoung shift his position, moving to get closer to the omega, crouching near him, and saying “you can stay, don’t worry. Everything will work out” and giving the small boy the softest of the smiles, if Yeosang had ever seen a soft smile.

And just like that, everything would fall into place, in the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.
> 
> To those of you who want to know about my absence, I had to put all my works, not only AO3 books but also dance projects and etc, on hold because my family is going through a tough time right now. Everything is getting solved slowly but for now I'm able to come back and bring you this chapter which I had started to write when I posted the first one, but was only able to finish it today.
> 
> It really pained me to write about what happened to San, as I've been through something similar and know that it could trigger some people, but it was important for the development of the relationship with the alphas. I'll try to bring chapters with more light content, soon enough we'll see. 
> 
> Stay safe, well fed and hydrated, love,  
H.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San gets new clothes and experiences some new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! To make it up to you guys for taking so long to write the last chapter, I tried to get this one done as soon as possible! 
> 
> I've noticed I'm not good with cutesy romantic stuff, but I'm trying my best so! 
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated and thank you all so much for more than 1k hits and so many kudos! This is like the world for me <3

A few days had passed since the alphas decided that San could stay there and things were rather quiet. They were still digesting everything that had happened and San was treating his wounds so he could be fully better soon enough. He’d been sleeping in Yunho’s bedroom and using mostly his clothes - as he stayed home literally all the time- so he was fine with that. The clothes were comfy anyway and had the scent of caramel with the soft peach that belonged to the tall omega. The only thing he would wear that didn’t belong to Yunho was the hoodie he lent him, that originally belonged to Wooyoung. 

The younger would usually wear it to sleep, when he was in the darkness of Yunho’s room, where none of the alphas could see him embrace the scent, low key getting attached to having an alpha scent that didn’t traumatize him for dear life and was actually a good housemate.

It was a sunday morning, when San left Yunho’s room, forgetting completely about the hoodie. He just dragged himself to the kitchen, only to find the alphas seated, already eating, and the omega cooking something that really made San’s nostrils happy. 

“Good morning” he murmured with a low, rough voice. He only received some full-mouth hums in return, but he didn’t mind. He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk carton box, pouring out in a mug and using the microwave to warm it. He didn't notice the eyes almost glued to him until he turned to walk to the table with the mug in hand again.

"W-what?" he asked hesitantly, confused. "You're wearing my hoodie" Wooyoung stated. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel fuzzy inside on the thought of the omega bring wrapped up and comfy in his scent and clothing, but it was too soon for that. Maybe his pheromones were just a little unbalanced after so long without an omega around (because Yunho was under suppressants, his presence almost didn't affect the alphas anymore).

"A-ah, I put in on because Yunho's room was really cold and I didn't want to wake him for another one... I'm sorry, I'll wash it and give it back to you later" he lowered his head even more, if that was possible. No matter who he talked to, he made himself smaller because he felt like he wasn't worth of even directing his words to anyone.

"N-no, don't worry" Wooyoung was quick to answer after smelling the distressed pheromones in the air. It was like everyone was frozen because of the thick aura created around the small omega "it looks good on you" he added, turning back to look at his breakfast and blushing slightly but wishing no one had noticed.

Yeosang, who had already finished eating, got up from his seat and, while going to the sink to leave his plate there, he held San's chin softly and moved his head up. "Why are you lowering your head?" he chuckled "you silly, you really look good in that, and as long as you can lend it back to Wooyoung when he wants it, you can keep it"

Even Yunho got confused to why Yeosang was being so openly flirtatious. That was new. Maybe the omega woke up something inside him that Yunho couldn't understand, but that was good, a good change. And he hoped things would move that way forward only for better.

"I had an idea! Why don't we all go shopping today, so we can see the sunlight? I heard today's going to be a beautiful sunny day, and also buy some clothes to San?" he smiled slightly while placing the dishes inside the washer.

"B-but I have no money" San said almost as a whisper after lowering the mug from his face, without minding the milk mustache he was left with. "Don't worry, we'll work that out" the alpha said, moving towards the omega and cleaning his face with the back of his hand. "Everybody, go get ready, we leave in twenty" he said leaving the kitchen and heading to his bedroom.

Wooyoung was quick to follow his boyfriend, closing the bedroom door behind him to only see a naked body in front of the drawers, choosing what to wear. He proceeded to hug his mate from behind, chin resting on the younger's shoulder. "You really like him, huh?" the black haired asked, his hands caressing on Yeosang's flat stomach, his waist and sometimes his back.

"I have a feeling he is special..." the other sighed at the feeling of the soft hands roaming around his exposed skin. "Every time he does or says something my insides turn over and it's really a good feeling. Almost like the butterflies I feel with you" he turned his head to look at his boyfriend, placing a peck on the pink plump lips. "I know you don't trust him fully yet but I also know you got all fuzzy inside with him wearing your hoodie" Yeosang smiled. Even if their claim bond wasn't complete yet, as they needed an omega to close the cycle, they were able to feel some things the other was feeling. Mostly nervousness and anger, but also some good and happy feelings. Besides from smelling the pheromones the other released easier then outsiders.

Soon, all of them met at the front door, putting on their shoes, San using one of Yeosang's shoes, as he was the one with the moxt aproximate shoe size to San's. They soon left, walking calmly to the subway station. Their car was at the mechanichs after Yunho had driven it over a hole and it missaligned the axys or something like that. So they had to take the metro to the mall, which led to a twenty minute longer trip. But they had all the time in the world.

When they arrived, the strong wave of fear and unfamiliarity hit San. He felt like he didn't know anything anymore. In the year he spent living in his uncle's house, he hadn't left the house unless his heat arrived and his mother made him leave. Other than that, he didn't leave the house for anything. He had lost all his friends, not that he had that many before being kicked out, but still. He was all alone. At least he felt like that. He also felt like everyone in that place was looking at him, judging him like his dad did when he found out his only male son was an omega.

"Hey... you're shaking like a leaf... are you feeling well?" Yeosang asked lowly next to San's ear, mostly because of the loud noises inside the building, and placed his hand in the small of his back. The younger shaked his head in negation. "Do you wanna go home?" the alpha asked, receiving another head shake telling him no. "I have to fight it. I just..." the omega turned his head to look at the alpha next to him, breathing in his scent, tea tree really soft under the cozy, soft and comfortable rain smell, clearly trying to calm the omega. Low key it was working. Actually, high key. "Nothing" he finished his sentence, moving away from the alpha and walking towards the other two that were looking from a bit far, after stopping to see what made Yeosang and San stay behind.

"Where are we going first?" Yunho asked, excitedly. The mall they went to was fairly new, so there were new stores with all new items, and concepts as well. The idea of a all-omega store made Yunho happy, as most of the other stores were fifty percent things for alphas, thirty-five percent things for betas and fifteen for omegas. Pretty unfair, if you ask him. "We can go to that all-omega store you talk about so much" the tall omega couldn't hide his happiness screech, skipping to the store in his long legs, leaving the others behind.

And he was right on getting excited for the new store, it was huge. It took enough space for eight average stores, and it even had more than one floor! As soon as he passed by the automatic doors he started running around like a child, trying to look at all things at once.

San shyly moved through the racks, looking at the trousers, then the skirts; they had everything, literally. He wondered what size he would wear, as he had gotten so thin after moving in with his uncle. Like, scaryly thin. Maybe a 2 on woman's size? He didn't know.

He got distracted looking at some shirts that had some cool looking prints, and out of nowhere Yeosang and Wooyoung appeared, carrying way too many clothes. "So, we thought you might like these and when Wooyoung saw me picking some clothes he got excited and picked some too" San's cheeks blushed violently "you call that 'some clothes'?" he asked, laughing slightly. "Maybe we got too carried away, but what matters is you have to try everything, we'll be waiting outside of you the changing room, so you come out and show us everything" Wooyoung added, for the first time talking properly to San, while Yunho, who had also appeared out of nowhere with some clothes for himself, pushed the shorter omega towards the changing area.

Everything they chose was way bigger than San, so they had to change for some smaller sizes. They also kept giving the boy more and more stuff to try, and by the end of it all, San had gotten out of the changing room with a whole new wardrobe, which could probably be described as casual chic? At least that's what Yunho said it was.

San then proceeded to the cashier by himself, as Yunho insisted on keeping the alphas to give him some opinions on some stuff he chose for himself.

When San arrived at the cashier, he put everything on the desk and waited until the attendant checked everything and removed the safety tags. He was hoping the alphas would arrive just in time, so he didn't have to explain for the complete stranger in front of him why he didn't have the money with him. 

Well, guess what. They didn't arrive in time. And when the cashier asked San "card or cash?" he freaked out. He was sweating, stumbling upon his words, trying to make out a sentence that said "my friend is gonna pay, he'll be here in a minute", but he couldn't. And the attendant was getting impatient. 

San couldn't make out instantly if the girl was an alpha or an omega, because he was so nervous drowning in his own distressed pheromones, but she wasn't a beta, that was certain. He later came to find out she was an omega, specially when she started hissing lowly at him, trying to threaten him out of the store. "If you won't pay, get out" she said, lips parted slightly, only one eyebrow raised. San was curling up in fear, what the hell was taking the others so long?

"Oh my god, San, I'm sorry" Wooyoung came to rescue him, panting hard as he just arrived from a quick run across the store, trying to reach the boy as soon as possible. "Yunho kept on trying out new stuff and didn't want us to leave" he said, looking at the small omega, placing a hand on the small of his back and handling the credit card for the cashier, without even glancing at her.

San just nodded with his head, trying to pick up his breathing. Obviously they would pay more attention to their own relatives. Why did he expect to be a priority? He would never be. He was merely passing by their lives.

"What the hell happened here?" Yeosang asked when he arrived, feeling the strong distressed pheromones in the air around them, Yunho by his side looking at his phone. At this point they already knew San's distressed smell way too well, which was worrying, because it meant the boy got distressed pretty easily and a lot these days. "San didn't have any money and I think she was trying to scare him out of the store" Wooyoung whispered to his mate, sighing in disappointment. 

San, hearing their conversation, lowered his head, arguing with himself in his head. He should've had money with him. They couldn't pay for everything he needed, they had no obligation to do that. He'd have to pay them at some point and he couldn't. He needed to find a job, quick.

After all was sorted out, they left the store carrying a lot of bags. They went to the locker area in the mall, where people could keep their shopping bags while they wandered around or ate, and followed to the food court, as they decided to have lunch there.

"Are you okay with eating here?" Yunho asked San, not knowing if he'd enjoy being in a crowded and noisy place to eat some not that great fast food from the mall. "Whatever you prefer, I'm fine with..." the boy tried to give the other omega a smile, but it came out more as a grin than anything else.

"Don't worry, we'll try to eat the best we can expect from a mall's food court" the tall boy laughed slightly.

"Baby, why don't we show him that place with the really good fried rice?" Wooyoung asked Yeosang "do you like fried rice?" the alpha now asked San, who nodded, blushing a little due to the interaction. The alphas saw the way the omega's eyes shone at the mentioning of fried rice. But of course they wouldn't mention it out loud, the boy was alredy a blushing mess with merely some interactions, imagine if they mentioned something like his hidden love for fried rice.

Everything that came from Wooyoung seemed so masculine to San. Well, he wasn't the most build up of an alpha, and honestly didn't look as intimidating as he thought he did, but he was certainly caring and loved his family. San didn't know the story behind them, why wouldn't they have an omega partner already, but he knew they would take care of anyone they choose. Heck, they were even taking care of him! 

Yeosang, however, did look kind of intimidating when he wasn't talking or interacting with someone he knew. San saw the way his eyes pierced the cashier, when he found out what had happened. The red birthmark by his left eye, almost like a stain going all the may to his temple, made him look kind of scary when he was serious. 

The fried rice was, in fact, really good. The familiar taste in San's mouth almost made him forget what had happened a few days prior. Almost. The other three on the table watched the small boy totally devour the portion of fried rice he ordered for himself. The scent coming from San now was like coffee totally sweetened, almost no sea salt perceptible, only those who really tried could smell the faint sea breeze left. Yeosang wondered quietly in the back of his mind what would San's scent be like if the boy was stress free and totally aroused; what curious mix could him and Wooyoung turn San's scent in to, and what would their bedroom smell like if they mixed all of their scents together. 

"Yeo? Is everything okay? You seem kind of excited down there" Yunho laughed, seing Yeosang quickly place his hands over his obvious boner. The alpha looked around to check if anyone, specially Wooyoung and San had noticed, only to find out they had left to order an extra portion of fried rice to bring home for San. "I lived with you long enough to know you. And I know you're interested in San. Why don't you and my brother talk and ask him to be your partner? I think you would totally work out together!" Yunho smiles it out when he sees his brother and the other omega approaching the table, not leaving any space to let Yeosang argue. 

"Can we go home? Or do any of you guys need to do anything here still?" Wooyoung asked after arriving at the table, receiving only denying nods. "Okay then, so let's go".

While Wooyoung called the two that were still seated, San took a small detour and approached a store that had a paper sticked on the display glass saying: "HIRING. No work experience needed". It had a bunch of small detachable pieces of paper with a phone number, so San took one and placed it in his pocket. He didn't have time to really take a good look at anything else from outside the store as the other boys were approaching him and he didn't want to be a burden making them wait for him or something, so he quickly walked to them, following them home right after.

What he didn't notice was Yeosang slowly staying behind them, staring at him from behind.

It pained Yeosang, remembering everything San's been through, and seeing the bite mark showing from the boy's shirt, which wasn't high enough to hide all of it. He knew the mark wouldn't heal, it would stay there, as omegas' skins were made to receive that kind of mark. But he also knew that while he couldn't heal that wound, he could at least help with the inner ones, and help he boy finally create good memories. San seemed like he deserved it and Yeosang himself knew what these kinds of wound felt like, so he felt it was almost his duty to help the boy, like Wooyoung helped him.

At home, Yeosang pulled Wooyoung to their shared room, while Yunho helped San bring everything inside.

"What is it, boo?" Wooyoung asked after his mate closed the door, looking worried.

"I want him, I want to help him" Yeosang sighed, ruffling his own hair showing that he was anxious. "And I want the three of us to become mates..." he sat on the edge of the bed, followed by Wooyoung. It would be a hell of a talk.

* * *

A few days passed by, Yunho going to work late at night and arriving early, Wooyoung studying by himself in his room most of the time and Yeosang going to his book club meetings every other day.

San? Well, San was feeling much better, most of the wounds in his body already healed, except for some bruises around his ribs and the bite mark that he later found out would be there until someone else bit him over it and he claimed the person back. Other than that, he spent most of his days in Yunho's room, only going out to eat something when he knew the alphas weren't at the kitchen. Well, it wasn't like he was avoiding the alphas, but he kinda was? He was low key afraid if they remembered he existed they'd kick him out. So he always kept silent and in Yunho's room, like, it isn't his house anyway.

Yunho had given him an old cellphone of his so the boy could use. San had spent most of these last days resting to heal faster and logging into his social media accounts that he had left behind for more than a year when he moved to his uncle's house. He deleted everything, only leaving his instagram account - no posts, 15 followers - and twitter - also no posts, 3 followers - open.

He also started looking for rooms to rent by himself and jobs, but he either had not enough money - even for the cheapest storage closet he could find - or not enough experience to apply for a job. He tried to get in touch with the number he grabbed at the mall but it just wouldn't complete the call for some odd reason, and he concluded they had closed the line because they already hired someone. So there was that.

He was trying to fall asleep - at 4am - after waking up needing to pee - one of the effects the quick healing had was eliminating a lot of liquids, either through urine or sweat - and was surprised by the notification ring for Yunho when he messaged him. The text said 'just left work to help a friend with some problems, probably gonna go to work again from there, but i'll be home by tomorrow' and San wondered what the problem could be - maybe Yunho's friend needed some medical help? That was serious and San got a little worried, but just shrugged it off and replied 'okay, hope you can help your friend and try not to stress about it too much'.

He blocked his phone and was going under the sheets, only to be surprised again by another text.

'by the way... today was my turn to make breakfast and i usually bring home something from the cafe i work at? but... can u make it for me today? i'll make it up to you i promise'.

San froze. The thought of making food for other people... let's just say he wasn't the best cook. That being said, he also just couldn't say no to Yunho so he just replied a quick 'okay, don't worry' and logged onto YouTube to look up any recipes for begginers.

And let's just say he kept at it until 6am. Time to put all his YouTube learning to the test. Two hours of videos doing the same recipe over and over had kind of gotten to the omega's brain and he quickly got up, not even bothering to change out of his oversized pajamas, only putting on a headband to keep his black/red bangs out of his line of sight, and heading to the kitchen. He had to be quick, leave everything done and not get caught - he felt stupid for acting like he was comitting some sort of crime.

Twenty minutes in and San was already cleaning up everything, six honestly tasty - he tried it - grilled cheese sandwichs - yes, two hours of YouTube videos for that, but who could blame him, it was the first thing that showed up when he looked for easy breakfasts - beautifully placed in a small pile over the table.

"Good morning" San froze. Of course they would be awake early right when San needed to be out of Yunho's room for the longest period of time after several days of not wanting to bother them anymore with his drama. Of course.

He turned to look over his shoulder, bowing slightly. "Good morning..." he turned back to quickly close the sink and dry his hands. As he was sneakly making his way out of the kitchen, a hand reached for his shoulder. "Can you stay? Like, here in the kitchen? We kind of want to talk to you..." a shiver made its way down San's spine. Of course he would be kicked out. He stared, for the first time, into Yeosang's deep brown eyes, and nodded, turning again to sit down opposite from where Wooyoung had sat and Yeosang was sitting. He would be lying if he said Wooyoung sleepy wasn't the cutest thing ever. But Yeosang seemed very much wide awake, as if he hasn't slept all night.

"We were kind of waiting for you to come out of the room to talk, because we didn't want to disturb you... because we know you're still healing..." the alpha fiddled with his fingers and Wooyoung only nodded in agreement, taking another bite of the sandwich he took out of the pile.

"I'm sorry if this is too plain for breakfast, it's the only thing I know how to make and Yunho got me by surprise..." he almost whispered, clearly embarrased to have someone eat the first thing he ever cooked for someone else right in front of him. "Also, don't worry about me... you already helped a lot and I understand that I can't stay here without helping forever, so I already looked for some places, I just need to get a job and I'll move out as soon as possible... like, I just need a we-"

"Who said anything about you having to move out? Wha- no! I mean, if that's what you want, you are free to do whatever you feel like but, you don't need to pressure yourself to leave if you don't want to or don't feel like you're ready." At this point, Wooyoung looked like he was more aware of what was happening, seating more straight up and he looked less sleepy.

"We wanted to talk to you about the complete opposite, actually.." the older of the three said, grabbing another grilled cheese and bitting it, that being enough to take almost half of the sandwich. "And also, these are amazing, don't worry, we only eat fancy when Yunho bring the stuff from his work" he laughed through his nose, taking a smaller bite this time.

"We want you... to live with us..." Yeosang was staring at his own fingers, eyes wide open, looking super serious but also kind of scarred? San couldn't tell and the surprise building inside him after hearing those words was eating him up too much for him to think about anything. At all. "We know is kind of soon, you've been here for like, two weeks? I think, but, we've been through some tough stuff ourselves and we honestly want to help you..." he moved his stare to the omega's eyes, his own looking a bit softer than when he was staring at his own fingers. "If you want us to..." he sighed "like when you saw me staring outside the alleyway I-" he sighed again. He didn't know what happened then, but it woke up something inside him that he didn't even know he had, some primal instict; like San was meant to be his omega and he was being mistreated and abused, and the fear deep into the icy blue with hints of lavander that San's wolf eyes had sent something like electric waves all around Yeosang's body and made him have iniciative.

"I mean... I'm pretty much a mess and... I will find a job because I still don't want to feel like a burden but... I can stay, I guess?" San turned his gaze away from Yeosang's eyes, staring at the table.

"You know this means you can come out of the room whenever you want, you can leave the house even, you can bring friends, you can do whatever you want, like, you will live here now..." Wooyoung said blantly while munching his last bite of his second grilled cheese. On the outside he didn't seem too moved by the talk, but on the inside, after having the longest talk ever to Yeosang, managing the pros and cons, the possibilities, even talking to Yeosang's parents, who were okay to the addition to the household - even if their future as mates was still uncertain - he understood what Yeosang was feeling and, even if his connection to San wasn't deep yet, he remembered how he felt like when they ran away from home a couple years back and knew that if this really was meant to be, he would regret not trying and specially because his mate wanted to. He could feel it in his gut because of their connection, even if it was faint, the feeling in Yeosang was so strong Wooyoung could almost touch it. "We want to know you and get close to you, I mean... if you want us to..." Wooyoung blushed for the first time - that San had seen - and looked away, looking at Yeosang instead.

San took a moment to think. Was he feeling overwhelmed? Over such small things? Well, to the alphas that might be small, but like, he never felt this good after he found out he was an omega. He didn't have any good memories after the day he had presented and honestly he always felt like he wasn't needed. He never tought about doing anything to himself, he just felt like he would just live his shitty life on the side-lines and when his time came he'd have done nothing important at all. But to him, this was huge. He wasn't being asked for marriage, he wasn't even being asked to be their boyfriend or anything, but this already felt like more progress than he thought he'd ever make. So yeah, of course he'd dive into this if it meant more of this warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"Yes" San was trying not to show that his were holding back some tears "yes, I wanna try this" he smiled softly, receiving another two warm and welcoming smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to progress quicker in writting the chapters and will try to leave some ready for when my classes start! 
> 
> Please remember to stay hydrated and if your country is being affected by the coronavirus (well, at this point ig this is pretty much everywhere) if you leave the house try to wear masks and if you have any type of contact with strangers use hand sanitizer! Wash your hands regularly too, that also helps! Keep healthy and safe.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung and San get to know each other better.
> 
> This chapter has little bits of lore explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
Quarantine got to my mind and I got stuck in this chapter for days.
> 
> But now I have drafts of the other chapters and I hope to be quicker in delivering them!
> 
> Sorry for any typos
> 
> This chapter has some explanations of the ABO universe I built for this book.

The next day Yunho appeared out of nowhere, at 5am, and knocked lightly on his brother's door. Yeosang, who was a really light sleeper, woke up and was by the door before Yunho could knock again and wake Wooyoung up. Let's just say the boy was really cranky when he woke up early. 

"Hey... you're back..." the alpha said, his voice sounding rash, as he had just woken up.

"Not for long, I just came by to grab some stuff. I'll be back next week" Yunho said, his voice low as he grabbed a couple of bags from the floor and walked towards the door, Yeosang trailing behind him.

"What? Next week? Why? Where are you going?" the alpha was confused. Yunho had a couple of friends who worked with him at the coffee shop, but nothing too close. Why would he be leaving to spend a week out? Did they do something wrong?

"Well I..." the taller boy sighed, placing one bag on the floor and placing his free hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder "I met someone and they went into rut yesterday..." his eyes looked around everywhere except Yeosang's curious ones "so I'm helping them and I decided to stay there a few more days to help with the after effects..."

Yeosang knew what Yunho was talking about. Ruts were a bitch for every alpha. The same thing every time, the pre-rut pheromones on the first night, feeling agonizingly hot all night until the first day begun and all they could think about was sex and/or destroying everything and everyone keeping them from it. Spending the first day and night of a rut alone was bad, like hell torture. The second, and last night, wasn't as painful and difficult but actually kind of lonely if spent alone. Twelve hours without being able to be in human form - a way nature found to make alphas accept their wolf form, even if they didn't want to. Science still wasn't able to find a rut suppressant, as it was with heat suppressants, so they had to endure it. Alone or not. 

And Yunho knew all that, he had helped his brother and Yeosang with their ruts. Spending the second night with a partner, specially an omega, made it much easier. The scenting soothed the pain of the rut still on the alpha's gut, the company made it less lonely. It was all better with someone around.

So it was easy for Yeosang to say goodbye to Yunho after asking if he trusted this alpha and the boy answered without even thinking, a blunt 'yes'. Of course they would have to talk it out later, but for now, Yunho had to go back before the person wakes up without the omega's scent and warmth around.

Yeosang went back to his and Wooyoung's room, but wasn't able to go back to sleep again, instead trying to finish reading his book for the book club meeting later that day.

* * *

The day was rather calm, the two alphas and the omega had lunch together, talking quietly as they were still trying to make San comfortable with everything. It was like San would break if around too much noise or mess, so they wanted to be careful.

Yeosang left for his book club meeting in the afternoon, leaving Wooyoung and San by themselves. 

"Hey, San, I'll be back in half an hour ok? I'm needing a little jog aroung rhe neighborhood, I've been too cranked up in my room studying" the alpha scratched his nape as he realized he was probably oversharing and the omega just didn't care. 

They always felt like San didn't notice them, or if they were home or not, but oh if San did. The house could be considered as four different places, depending on who was in it. 

When both the alphas were home, the house felt warm, even if through one or two doors and all the way across the living room or the hallway between the bedrooms. The place was always scented all over with Yeosang's soft rainy scent and the lively hints of tea tree here and there, and Wooyoung's sweet cinnamon with the energizing bits of mint. It felt refreshing to San, really different from all the alcohol he was used to, and the marijuana, of course.

When the house had only either one of the alphas, even if just for a few hours, it either felt really chill and reserved, when Yeosang's scent was prevailing, or it felt overwhelmingly fresh, almost spicy, a soft kind of spice, when Wooyoung's mix was stronger.

And the house felt almost dead when San was alone. No live, no energy, no warmth, no funny feelings inside whenever the scents changed even the slightliest bit, nothing new. Sure he could feel his own scent, but it made no difference to him. His scent was made for others to enjoy and even at that he was a failure. He scent was not considered sweet enough, it was as if he was too exotic to be an omega, which was odd for someone with a dominant omega genetic. 

"Okay, I'll try to watch something on netflix... thank you for letting me use your by the way" the omega smiled softly, no teeth showing. He was trying to get used to using any other part of the house that wasn't Yunho's room. He figured the living room would be a start.

"It's okay" the alpha smiled internally at San's effort to get comfortable with the house and the other boys. "Feel free to do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't break any laws" he laughed lowly, receiving a soft laugh back. "I'm leaving then, be right back" he then closed the door behind him,

As the sound of the door closing reached San's ears, he sat on the couch, curling up like a ball, using the controller to take a quick look at some of netflix's shows. He was almost paying no attention at all at the synopsis he was reading, focusing too hard on trying to compensate the empty house with the mixture of scents exhaling from the hoodie he was wearing. 

It wasn't the one that belonged to Wooyoung, this was bought for San, even if too oversized – which might have been a intentional choice, but neither Yeosang nor Wooyoung would ever admit it – reaching the boy's knees and giving him the longest sweater paws ever. The boy figured the hoodie might have been mistaken as one of the alphas' and probably spent a few days between their clothes on one of their wardrobe drawers, as it was soaked in both the alphas's scent. 

What he didn't know is that Yeosang purposefully took the hoodie, as he thought was the best one amongst the ones they bought for the omega, and scented it with his and Wooyoung's scents. He thought it could maybe make it easier for the omega to get used to both of them.

So, trying not to drown in pure boredom, San decided he should do something else. It was probably the perfect time to explore more of the house, because he never got the opportunity to be all by himself, so this was a rare event.

He walked around the living room, looking carefully at some picture frames by the shelves, along with some succulent plants.

One picture had Wooyoung, a little girl and Yunho, the blonde hair gave it away, as kids, behind a birthday cake for what seemed to be Wooyoung and the girl, who were the only ones wearing a birthday cap. San realized they were probably twins, but wondered where the girl was and why she wasn't living with them.

The other picture had Yeosang and Wooyoung, their bite marks visible, as they were clearly shirtless, sleeping; San wondered if Yunho took the picture or if someone else did, and if it was someone else, what their relation to the alphas was. He wondered how many partners they had in the past and why they weren't together until this day.

He then proceeded to the hallway, where some more pictures were placed on the walls. None of them had Wooyoung, they were mostly Yeosang or Yunho, or both. But the pictures were different than the ones in the living room. These were more natural, organic, the boys looked almost as if they were modeling.

Yeosang reading a book with his reading glasses on, Yunho laughing behind what looked like a coffee shop counter, with a cup of a beautifully arranged beverage on his hand, wearing an apron. These were the ones that stood out for San the most. They seemed real, like real people, with real life goals and intentions. People who wanted good.

Some, placed on the wall closer to the alphas' bedroom, looked really intimate. Yeosang sleeping half naked, like the picture in the living room, but from a different angle. Instead of taken from the back, the picture was taken really close to the boy's face, every detail of him glowing under what seemed like morning natural light. Another one of Yeosang, this time his front was facing the camera. He wasn't the most build, but he wasn't too slim either. His back was against the glass wall their room had as a window, morning hair, the same pair of glasses as the book picture, half-lidded sleepy eyes and his hand was reaching forward, as if asking Wooyoung to come to him. He looked raw and magnificent.

"He looks breathtaking, doesn't he?" San jumped as he heard Wooyoung's low voice over his shoulder, looking to the side to see the alpha standing right beside him. When did he arrived? San was so absorbed by the photos he didn't hear the boy arriving, nor did he catch the boy's smell. "Don't worry, I just arrived, I called for you but you didn't answer so I came inside and found you here... Do you like it? The photos, I mean" the alpha asked, opening the door to his own room, waving for the boy to follow, probably wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, they look incredible" the omega said, fiddling with his hands following the alpha to the room. He stood by the door frame, drowning momentarily in the scent the room had. He didn't remember it as strong as it was now, the mixture between the alphas' scents. "Did you take them yourself?" he moved to sit, because of another silent invitation from the alpha, on the chair that was not placed under the desk as expected, but was misplaced in the middle of the room, next to the bed.

"Yes... I'm trying to become a photographer and I needed a place to start, huh?" he smiled softly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, looking at San's direction, but keeping what he figured was a respectful distance.

"You should go for it, your pictures look really good, you would find a job no problem" the omega sighed, remembering his failed attempt to find a job a few days ago.

"What do you like? To do, I mean" the alpha looked intensely at the omega's eyes. It almost looked, to San at least, as if he was really interested. But what he didn't know is, he actually was.

"I don't know..." San shrugged, making a face and looking down at his lap. He actually didn't know what he liked to do. During high school he was the average boy, not the best grades, not the worst. He then waited until he presented to choose which university to apply to, but then shit went down and he never had the chance to even choose a major. If he had any hobbies, he had forgotten about them; they haven't been important for more than a year. "Hey, um... Can I ask you something?" San's head moved up again to look at the older boy, who just nodded curiously. "I saw a picture... in the living room..."

"Oh... you probably want to know about Wonyoung..." the alpha sighed, ruffling his own hair with one of his hands.

"Wonyoung?" San tried to remember if he had heard the name before during his stay at the house and never once had it been said.

"She's my twin sister... We..." Wooyoung's eyes watered and he sniffed, holding his tears back. His nose was starting to get to a pink-ish color. "Because we're twins we were really close and there for each other... but then I presented as an alpha and she presented as a beta. Things were calmer then expected, but my father wanted at least three alphas or Wonyoung to be the perfect omega, since he and my mother are pure breeds..." his eyes looked around, trying to stick to something.

While the black haired paused to think, San was sitting still, shocked to his core. Pure breeds. So he was a pure breed alpha. That was something. San didn't know about his genetics, he knew his parents were supposed to be pure breeds but because of the mixed color of his eyes - dominant omegas had blue-ish or grey eyes, while recessive ones had purple - he knew something wasn't right.

"So then... My father accepted her as a beta, as long as Yunho presented as an alpha too. By his build, we figured he might be one, he even got my father's blonde hair, which they thought was something to determine with parent he was closest, genetically, with." Yunho was really as tall as anyone expected an alpha to be, near four, maybe five, inches taller than San, who was already too tall for an omega. But he had the soft facial expressions of an omega, which was the opposite to San, who had sharp

"But you have black hair..." it was the only thing San could mouth, his head working a thousand miles per second.

"Exactly, but they still held onto that as some kind of hope. But then, he presented as an omega, and things went wild. My father wasn't really happy about that and wanted to send us away to pair us with other pure breeds to keep the family name and perpetuate the 'pure genetics'" he made air quotes. "So then, I asked them for a few more months so Yeosang could present. I told them we would be the perfect pair because everyone thought Yeosang would be an omega... So we would be both pure breeds and date."

"But then, Yeosang presented as an alpha and my parents wanted to keep me away. But... I already loved him so much, it's like we were already dating since forever. So I couldn't abandon him, leave him over some silly fantasy my father had..."

"So you ran away?" San looked at the alpha, less shocked. He admired what they had done. They were brave. They were everything San, or San's family, wasn't.

The alpha nodded. "I begged Wonyoung to come with us. At the same time I couldn't leave Yeosang behind, I couldn't leave her. But she said she would be okay, and told us to keep in touch as often as possible so she could protect us in case they came for us. Yunho was the only one able to make me stop holding her, I was crying so much and just didn't want to leave her behind..." the alpha sighed.

"And finally as the government applied the shared omega policy because there's too many alphas out there, me and Yeosang decided to date each other and look for a mate here in Seoul... His parents are helping us financially"

San looked thoughtful again. "Why did Yunho come?" San's voice was low. Of course what happened to him couldn't possibly have happened to Yunho.

"He came because he wanted to live his life. Our parents wouldn't allow him use suppressants, wouldn't let him choose his mate, amongst other things, so we decided to come together". San nodded in acknowledgement. He would want that level of freedom too, if he could choose.

He was feeling... empathetic for the three of them. So he wasn't the only one who went through a hard time, well, he was sure for them that was hard to get through at the time. They were by themselves, like San, and he wondered what Yeosang's parents were like. They probably had a good financial condition to help so much the boys. But he wanted to be like Yunho. Earn money himself, have his job and freedom as an omega.

San seemed to be too thoughtful to notice Wooyoung taking a polaroid camera out of a drawer in his nightstand and quickly snapping a picture of the smaller boy. He only noticed it when the camera clicked loudly, making its mechanic sounds before the small polaroid photo started rolling out of the camera.

"Hey, did you take a picture of me?" San's voice was quite high-pitched, not in a bad way, and his facial expression was funny, eyes wide and mouth partly open, his eyes opened even more - if that was possible - after seeing the alpha nod, a playful smile in his face. "Let me see it! I must look awful, oh my god!" the omega brought his sweater paws to his face, covering his blushing.

"Oh no, do you think I would waste an opportunity to take such a beautiful picture?" Wooyoung moved on the bed - SAn could hear - and got closer - he could feel the heat radiating from the older's body. He poked one of San's hands lightly. "Hey, take a look... you look gorgeous... it's just the style I like to photograph... natural beauty, no makeup, no plastic surgery, no nothing... the light was hitting your face in a really beautiful angle, your cheekbones were glowing..." Wooyoung's voice was fading, he realized he probably said too much and scared the omega. But what could he do, when he had a real beauty in front of him? The boy looked healthier than when he arrived, his skin was shining naturally and Wooyoung was sure he hand't even noticed it himself. But he did. His cheeks looked fuller, even if he didn't eat tons, but his jawline was still sharp and his cheekbones were still the focus point of his cat-like face. He looked beautiful overall. His hair falling messily on his forehead, exposed on just one side, the red and black strands mixing.

San was feeling like he was going to explode. What was that? He really thought he was beautiful? But for sure he was nothing compared to the endless pictures Wooyoung had taken of Yeosang, he was sure. And he couldn't really expect much of himself, he thought. But no one had ever said things like this to him. His skin was tingling all over and his stomach felt tight, he was being squeezed. Squeezed by a good person, like a warm tight hug he never once received. He moved his hands slowly, because Wooyoung was quiet and San wanted to know why. San's face blushed slightly more when he saw the alpha looking his way, waiting patiently for the boy to look. The feeling in his stomach got warmer and tigher. He was probably releasing happy pheromones he maybe never realesed, so he didn't know what they smelled like, but he couldn't know, since he was drowning in all the cinnamon smell in the room. And oh, did San love cinnamon. He felt like he was going to pass out. But before he did, he leaned his body towards the alpha and pressed his lips sloppily against Wooyoung's.

The only time San ever kissed someone was on 9th grade when the weird girl from his class was challenged by the mean girls to peck him on his lips, so she could join their squad. Turned out she never got to join because they were just messing with her and he never got to kiss anyone else because those stupid girls made sure to tell everyone, along with a bunch of degrading lies, so no one would kiss any of them.

So this was something new. This was something totally new. This was warm and electrifying and smooth and wet - even for a peck. Wooyoung's lips were like velvet, so soft it sent shivers down San's spine.

Wooyoung was taken by surprise, but didn't break the kiss. He, instead, closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling for a bit. By instinct, several seconds later, he moved his lips slowly and was met with a stationary San, as if the boy didn't know how to react or what to do.

San's mind was blank, he had this fuzzy feeling in his chest and his heart was pounding so hard he was sure the black-haired alpha could listen if he really tried to. He felt silly moving his lips like Wooyoung did only after the boy stopped doing so, as if his body reaction time was too slow. But honestly, it probably was, he was pretty sure he was malfunctioning, feeling numb and would stop working really soon.

Wooyoung's lips moved once again, this time along with San's. The dance they performed was slow, kind of clumsy at start - at least by San's part -, really warm and soft.

It continued for a couple more seconds, and Wooyoung had a hand moving upwards, to hold San's cheek. But before it reach its destination, the front door clicked and that made San move away abruptly, as if he was scared. He looked at Wooyoung wide-eyed, breath rapid and face red; the blushing from before and the kiss really did something to him: he looked precious.

He got up quickly, turning around and without looking back he ran, leaving the room and in a couple seconds banging Yunho's bedroom door.

So Wooyoung was left there, hand helpless in the air, brows slightly furred and controlling his breath quietly, while drowning in the coffee scent left behind by the omega. It was overshadowing everything else, coating the alpha's nostrils softly and his mind was hazy from it all.

He snapped out of it when Yeosang flicked his forehead.

"Earth to Wooyoung? Why does our room smell like San everywhere?" he scrunched his nose slightly. It wasn't a bad smell, no, far from it, but it was different from what they had picked up from San so far.

"It's... complicated..." the alpha sighed, getting up. "Here, I took it for you" he handed the polaroid picture of San to Yeosang. "I need to take a bath, we can talk when I get back" he placed a kiss over his mate's lips and went to the bathroom, leaving Yeosang admiring San's picture.

After a few seconds, Yeosang got under the shower with Wooyoung, their exposed skins wet touching each other, not in a naugthy way, but more of intimate. "You can tell me now if you want" Yeosang's low and calm voice had a little echo caused by the bathroom's acoustic, but the noise of the water was enough to overpower the echo.

"Are you mad?" Wooyoung's eyes met Yeosang's over his own shoulder, the younger alpha hugging the older from behind. Yeosang denied with his head.

"Why would I? I was the one who wanted to try to date him in the first place." Yeosang's eyes were curious.

"But... you felt that... connection with him..." Wooyoung turned around, his naked chest touching Yeosang's. He placed his hands on the other alpha's chest, almost by the shoulders. "Boo, it was so strong I felt it, even though out bond isn't sealed yet." the brunette was surprised. Without an omega, their bond could never be completed.

"It felt like he..." the younger stopped, thinking a bit.

"Completed it without the mark?" Wooyoung was anxious, waiting for Yeosang to agree.

If he did, it meant... he didn't know exactly what it meant, but he knew it meant something special. It wasn't unheard of, but there were a few cases of a really strong - physical, mental and emotional -connection without a physical claiming, there were even studies about it. Almost like soulmates.

And if Yeosang nodded, what were the odds the two of them ended up together and happened to find San? Because things could've taken a u-turn if it happened that only one of them was able to feel what they were describing, meaning they weren't supposed to share the omega and only one of them was the omega's "soulmate".

But alas, Yeosang nodded.

* * *

Back in Yunho's room, San was catching his breath, his back against the recently closed door. His first kiss. His first real kiss. His fingertips touched his lips.

"Oh my god" he whispered to himself, eyes wide. What would Yeosang think if he found out? Of course he would find out, he wasn't dumb. What now? Would he kick San out? He just made out with the brunette's boyfriend, it would be pretty reasonable to kick San out. Oh well, he had nowhere to go, but Yeosang was the house's owner, so he had the right to do whatever he wanted. So San's only task now was to wait for the sign to pack his things and leave.

And he waited. Oh, if he waited.

Awake until almost morning - when he finally fell asleep - waiting for the moment Wooyoung told Yeosang what had happened and the alpha would come for San's life.

But it never came. Yeosang never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any and every feedback is welcome! I'll try to be back soon.
> 
> Please, respect social distance if you need to leave your house, but if you don't need to, please DO NOT LEAVE!  
Stay home as much as possible, wash your hands, clean objects that had contact with other people (like things you bought from the market or something) and drink AS MUCH WATER as possible!  
Please keep safe!
> 
> Love,  
H.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho comes home with some news, San, Yeosang and Wooyoung go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I hope you're all safe!
> 
> I'm sorry for making you all wait so long, but one week after I posted the last chapter I went to the hospital to have an emergency surgery, and until now I was recovering.
> 
> Now it's all good! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Good morning" Yeosang's voice was soft and warm, over the even warmer smell of cinnamon rolls and coffee coating San's nostrils. He only left his room because he felt so hungry that he couldn't just wait for Yeosang to kick him out anymore, he had to eat.

"Good... morning?" San looked at the brunette, clearly confused. "You're not mad?" he grabbed a cinnamon roll, his hands emerging from the giant sweater paws, and took a hungry bite out of it.

Yeosang shook his head. "Why would I be mad?" he laughed softly through his nose, leaning his back against the kitchen counter. He brought his mug full of purebpure coffee to his lips, taking a small sip. San followed his move, taking another bite of the bun. "I know about what happened and you don't..." 

He was abruptly interrupted by the front door closing and Yunho's voice louder than normal in the hallway. "Yeo? Woo? San? Anyone awake?" his voice sounded breathy, as if he just arrived from a jog.

"In the kitchen" different from Yunho's loud presence, Yeosang's was calm and contained, but his expression was clearly curious.

"Hi" Yunho's cheeky smile appeared over his quick paced breathing. "I ran here from the bus stop before the rain started to pour" he grabbed a cinnamon roll, throwing it up slightly and catching it again in the air. "I wanted to talk to you" he bit the bun, pulling a chair from under the table and sitting on it.

Hearing that, San thought it would be better if he let the two talk by themselves. So he turned around, ready to leave the kitchen, when Yunho's voice called for him. "San! You're included in "you". San didn't have to look to know the tall boy made air quotes with his free hand. The omega slowly turned back around to his original position.

"What's the matter?" Yeosang didn't move an inch, only to take a sip of his coffee. The rain started to pour outside and San had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that today wasn't really going to be a good day.

And he was right. Turned out Yunho had decided to move in with Mingi, the alpha he helped during rut. Despite the fact that they only spent one of Mingi's ruts together, that was enough intimacy share, after their friendship had grown for a few months, to have them start dating and decide to live together.

So he had come home to tell everyone the news. Wooyoung woke up sensing San's distressed pheromones, and came to the kitchen to have Yunho explain it all once again. Yeosang was closer to San than Wooyoung would expect him to be — the alpha had moved closer in hopes that he could calm the omega down with his pheromones, as he didn't think they were intimate enough to share physical contact.

They ate breakfast, San more awkwardly silent than usual, while Yunho talked about how he met Mingi at work and he was a super hot model and he hoped one day Mingi would get the fame and hype he deserved. And that he would soon bring him over to introduce him to everyone.

Andnow it was time to pack everything. Yunho tried to joke around, saying that now San had the room all to himself, but that just didn't make things any better.

Being lonely was exactly what San feared the most. The warmth the huge omega provided made San feel comfy and safe. He was the closest thing San had to a best friend, and now he was losing him.

The small boy was frozen over his simple task of folding shirts and placing them in a pile inside Yunho's suitcase. He didn't want Yunho to go, but he couldn't afford being selfish when all the blonde boy did was help him.

"You know I'm not moving to another city, right? Mingi's house is like, two bus stops away from here" Yunho said in a playful tone and ruffled San's black and red hair, taking the shirt off of the boy's hands and putting it carelessly over the pile, closing the suitcase right after.

"You can come visit anytime and you can also go to the shop, I never actually took you there, so you should stop by" he gave his cheeky smile in San's direction, the shorter trying to smile too, but it appeared more like a grin.

To be honest he was kind of scared to go out. He feared he might stumble upon his uncle, the guys from the alleyway or, even worse, his father. He was still slowly digesting and trying to forget everything bad that happened after his father rejected him as an omega. But he knew it was all his fault. And now Yunho was leaving him too.

"Hey, we're going to say goodbye to Yunho by the door, he's ready to leave, are you coming?" Yeosang's voice was like the sound of sea waves to San's ears. And maybe he was overreacting to having an alpha around — or even better, two — but that one firm hand placed over his left shoulder was more comforting than it should be and soothed the agony growing tighter and tighter on San's stomach. The younger just nodded, following Yeosang out of the room.

Yunho was by the door, which was open, and San could see a taxi parked right in front of the house. Rain was pouring hard outside and the tall omega had an umbrella ready. He only had one bag left, the others already in the car.

"I'll come get whatever's left when Mingi's feeling better and can come with... I'll be over all the time, I still work a few blocks away from here, don't forget that" he smiled openly, a warm happy energy radiating from him, much different than the cold loud rain at their doorstep. "I have to go now, Mingi will probably wake up soon" he hugged everyone briefly and ran to the car, quickly getting inside.

San quietly retrieved himself to his room. He hoped no one noticed, but it was kind of hard, when the alphas could so easily sense his sadness and clearly hear him crying, even with the door closed. 

Yeosang and Wooyoung sat on the edge of their bed, talking over what they could do to cheer up the omega. It was raining, they couldn't do anything outside for now. So they brainstormed some ideas. Until they plotted the perfect plan.

* * *

One knock at the door. Two, the sobs stopped. The door slowly opened.

"It is your house, you can come and go whenever you want to" San's voice was quiet, almost like a whisper.

"But it is still your room and your privacy" Yeosang's smile showed no teeth, empathetically polite. "How are you feeling?" the brunette sighed as he sat on the bed, trying to cause as little disturb as possible to San's position.

"Silly" the boy fidgeted with his fingers on his lap, if his oversized hoodie wasn't enough, he was wrapped under a huge fluffy comforter which belonged to Yunho. But trying to drown in the scent of another omega, specially one under suppressants was useless. "We weren't even that close, but he was like the older brother I never had..." his puffy red eyes looked at Yeosang, sitting still on the edge of the bed.

"I get it... but... we're still here, you're not completely alone..."

"I..." San took a deep breath, his mind a complete mess. "After I met you, I haven't felt lonely... I've always been the awkward small kid in school, I was an only-child kicked out by my father, then my mother was the only person I had and she passed away... And you all changed how I used to feel all the time and... I just don't wanna feel lonely again... because I know you and Wooyoung have your lives and..." he was interrupted by Yeosang leaning over to hug him tight, making San's eyes grow wide.

The alpha's shoulder was pushing the comforter to the omega's mouth so the rest of his sentence came out muffled, but they didn't really care. San's mind was then drowned in Yeosang, Yunho being just present in happy thoughts. The embrace was warm and secure. Calming, even. Or maybe that was just the effect of the pheromones San was drowning in. What was distress, under the overwhelmingly refreshing scent emanating from Yeosang, tea tree was taking over San's mind and he wasn't really about to complain.

"How do you feel about eating?" Yeosang's voice was muffled by the comforter, but it was so close to San's ears, as the alpha's face was placed comfortably on the crook of the omega's neck, San could hear everything clearly. But he couldn't quite wrap his mind around the thought of food, so he just denied with a soft shake of his head.

"Not even..." Yeosang's face was now moving away from the younger's neck, and the boy nearly had to repress a protesting whine. But the dark brown eyes were now staring directly at San's even darker orbs, and it made the thought of the distance between them widening vanish from the younger's mind "fried rice?" he had a playful side smile and even laughed a little when San's eyes sparked.

"Where did you get fried rice? I didn't hear anyone leaving" the younger was feeling genuinely surprised and warm inside. They HAD noticed fried rice was one of his favorite dishes and were even going out of their way to get him something he liked. He felt special.

"Guess it" Yeosang's tone was so much different from his usual controlled and quiet one. Playful and lively, he even moved closer and pulled San even closer, if that was possible given that he was a living burrito on a really thick comforter, but they were close enough.

San's eyes widened. "Wooyoung's making it?" he gasped, shocked. He hadn't seen Wooyoung cook much, usually Yeosang would cook lunch, and what the black haired usually cooked for breakfast was as simple as San's grilled cheese sandwiches, so he didn't know the real extent of the alpha's cooking skills. Yeosang nodded, smile opening wider than just a playful side smile.

"And the fried rice he makes is even better than that one from the mall" the older moved his head slowly in content, remembering the taste of the fried rice Wooyoung cooked. "Then if you're up to eating soon, all we have to do is wait for him to call us when it's ready" the alpha rested his back on the bed's headboard, making San rest over his chest, the comforter around him working as a pillow.

"Does that mean you'll stay here?" San tried to look up, but he could barely see the outline of the brunette's head.

"I'll even carry you to the kitchen if that means you'll eat properly" Yeosang's chest moved up and down, San recognizing the movement as a faint laugh, but he knew the boy was serious.

And the fuzzy feeling from yesterday was back, and even stronger.

Could it be possible, falling for two people so perfect as Wooyoung and Yeosang... at the same time? San's heart wondered, calmingly — with no more crying — over the soft humming coming from Yeosang's chest, some song he heard while riding the bus to his bookclub the day before.

* * *

"Lunch is ready!" Wooyoung put the lid over the pan, hoping the food wouldn't get too cold before the others arrived. "Boo?" the alpha's brows were now furrowed, wondering why Yeosang hadn't come or answered. "San?" he now walked towards the room, the door was closed, as expected.

No, he wasn't scared or worried something might have happened between the two boys, specially because it had already happened between Wooyoung and San.

He slowly opened the door to San's room and peeked inside, only to find the cutest scene ever.

Yeosang had his back against the wall, arm over a ball that rested against his chest, sleeping with his mouth slightly open. The said ball was San wrapped on a huge comforter, also sleeping, holding for dear life onto the blanket. The sun was peaking through the curtains, only a straight line shining through and going over the boys. It was almost like a scene arranged by god for Wooyoung to find, because the light shone at the perfect angle, the sharp points of both faces being highlighted.

The sight made Wooyoung retreat silently and slowly, quickly grabbing his camera that was in the living room, going back and taking a few pictures from a couple of different angles. That was worth being first page on the album he planned to make on the two of them, if everything worked out and their relationship ended up deepening.

"Love..." his fingers dived into Yeosang's brown locks "hey, the food is ready" his other hand was placed on San's cheek, caressing the soft milky skin slowly with his thumb. Both of them moved slightly and Yeosang opened his eyes slowly.

"O-oh... Woo..." his cheeks were flushed, an unusual red tint painting his features. "Sorry, I fell asleep" his hand that was over the omega moved a little, caressing up and down over the comforter. Wooyoung just nodded.

"I know, it was the cutest thing ever" he laughed softly "I took pics" Wooyoung moved away, predicting the incoming attack from Yeosang's hand "Woo!"

"Sorry love, I couldn't resist. You looked like angels" he leaned in closer once again, pecking over Yeosang's pink lips.

"San..." Yeosang shook the boy slightly, only receiving a whine in return. "Remember I told you I would carry you?" he slithered his arms under the huge human burrito San was, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and quickly getting up "I meant it, you big baby".

"At least I get to eat good fried rice" San's raspy sleepy voice sounded over Yeosang's chest, sending shivers down the alpha's spine and, believe it when Wooyoung says: he felt that. Yeosang could also feel San's smile over his chest, after the boy snuggled closer, being carried to the kitchen. But he would never admit that and have San feel embarrassed over such a small — but still meaningful to the alphas — thing.

* * *

"So, I think we should go out today, it stopped raining already" Wooyoung said, mouth full.

"That's actually a good idea" Yeosang nodded, looking at San next. "What do you think?".The small boy shrugged, grinning lightly. "Yeah... I guess we could go out..." 

"I was thinking about an arcade, but if you don't feel like it, we can stay home" Wooyoung placed his chopsticks over his bowl, now empty. San denied with his head.

"I never went to an arcade... so we should go" the tried to smile the most he could.

"Wait, really? Why so?" the black haired boy asked and Yeosang, who had his mouth full but didn't share the 'speaking with mouth full' habit with his mate, only nodded, clearly meaning to ask the same.

"Hum... during school I wasn't the kind to go out much... and... after that... not much happened, I spent the next years waiting to present so I spent time mostly arounf my parents, inside the house... so I haven't done most of the things teenagers do... because the majority of them isn't fun when you do it by yourself..." his sad side smile shattered both the alpha's hearts. In an instant, both of them knew what they had to do. 

They would give this precious boy what he was missing. Even though they were all past their twenties, they would be teenagers when they went out together and they would give San back the part of his teenagehood he didn't get to enjoy.

"So it's settled, arcade it is... we should leave early so we have enough time to explore everything there" Yeosang said while standing up and piling the dishes together, open wide smile on his face.

* * *

Yeosang was wearing a surprisingly bright shirt, which was unexpected given his reserved personality. Wooyoung had a really good sense of fashion, in San's opinion, and that made the younger feel like he was just dressed weirdly. The clothes they bought for him were much better than what he had at his previous home, but he wasn't used to wearing such... he didn't even know how to describe it. He would usually wear a plain t-shirt with lame normal jeans. No accessories, no cuts on his pants, nothing.

And when he looked at the three of them through the mirror at the entrance, putting on their shoes, they lowkey looked like partners. As in actual partners in a romantic relationship.

Their way to the arcade was quiet, they were walking slowly and enjoying the wind blowing the trees and the eventual leaves that would fall around them.

"I didn't know there was one of those so close to where the house is" San said, voice low "but it's not like I walk around much" and with that Wooyoung let a small laugh come out.

"I think you'll probably like this place, it has lots of fun stuff to do" Yeosang said, sounding excited.

"When we moved here two years ago, out first date was here, a few weeks after we finished moving. We had so much fun" Wooyoung quietly told San, while Yeosang talked to the cashier, paying for the chips to use on the machines. The thought that the alphas had their first date here and they brought the omega here for their... also first date, had San blushing and feeling warm inside.

"Okay, so we have a hundred chips, it should be enough for almost everything..." the brunette looked around, but he stopped as soon as his eyes saw Wooyoung taking his camera out of the bag he insisted on bringing - and Yeosang didn't understand why until now. "Really Woo? Aren't you gonna have fun with us?" his pout was absolutely adorable and if it wasn't for his height and build, specially compared to San, people could easily think he was an omega.

"Of course I will! Don't be silly" he placed a small peck over the huge pout on Yeosang's lips. "But I want to... perpetuate our first date with San" he directed his smile to the younger boy.

San's face was completely red, he felt like he was going to explode. He didn't say a thing, he just grabbed one of the alphas' arms with each hand and pulled them both inside, the neon glow from the machines highlighting the omega's features, and Wooyung couldn't resist but take the blurriest picture ever with just one hand.

And the afternoon went on, a really energetic and excited San was draining both the alphas' energy. A

* * *

After an afternoon full of various games, battles, pictures and prizes in arcade tickets, they won enough stuff to decorate San's empty room. 

"Well, it looks like you had a lot of fun" Yeosang patted San's head with the lightest of touches. The trio was carrying back home all of the prizes they won, and Yeosang was the only one with a free hand in order to unlock the front door. San agreed with the alpha soundly.

"I don't remember having so much fun ever before" his smile shone more than all the stars in the sky that night. Well, at least it is what it looked like to Wooyoung.

The latter enjoyed their date, specially because it was in a place where he was able to catch so many expressions from the most beautiful males - in his humble opinion - that ever set foot on planet earth.

He took so many pictures, the boys focused on so many games and colors. The whole shoot was a pool of happiness and energy and he couldn't wait to crop and edit everything and post it. It would be the start of Wooyoung's professional Instagram account that would be - at least at first - completely dedicated to pictures of Yeosang and San.

But of course, he didn't just take pictures, he also played a lot and had a lot of fun, Yeosang even risked taking some pictures of him too. The smiles on all their faces was genuine and warmed every heart in the room. Their aura was bright, clear and pure. 

Finally San seemed to have used the last ounce of his energy, throwing himself on the sofa and letting out a loud sigh, starting to feel sleepy. The alphas laughed lightly at the scene, but proceeded on carrying the stuffed animals and other stuff they won to San's room, placing them on a corner so they could organize it all later.

Wooyoung proceeded to his room to upload the pictures to his computer, but not before placing a peck on his boyfriend's lips. "I think you should take him to his room, he'll freeze to death if he sleeps in the living room" he gave his mate his cheeky smile and left.

In the living room, San was practically asleep already. "How can you fall asleep so fast?" he let out a breathy laugh and wrapped the small boy with his arms, making him stand up. "Here, can you wrap your legs around..." he didn't even finish his sentence, San was already latched onto him like a koala and thank god no one was there to see Yeosang's face all red. "Good boy" he caressed the boy's back lightly.

He then moved to San's room, getting to the edge of the bed and leaning so that the boy could detach himself from the alpha. Except he didn't. "San..." Yeosang's face was burning as he tried to move. "Baby you need to let..." he realized what he had called San and his eyes widened, his face turning quickly to look at the boy's reaction.

He seemed much more aware and awake than before, face all flushed, but eyelids still droopy. "I like it..." the sleepy boy whispered. "What?" the alpha asked back. "When you and Wooyoung call me nicknames..." he snuggled closer, their noses almost touching "no one has ever called me nicknames before and when you both do it, it makes my heart race" he whispered even lower, if that was even possible, their noses finally touching and soon enough Yeosang's lips touched San's.

The kiss was soft, calm. Both their lips were warm, welcoming. The same feeling from the first day, when San's bright eyes met Yeosang's, was tingling on both their chests. The kiss didn't last long, but they stayed there, embracing each other.

"Can you stay here tonight?" San asked, voice still low. The older hesitated, turning his head to look at the younger. "Wooyoung too..." the younger's eyes were avoiding the older, clearly shy. "You made me so happy today and I don't want to stay here alone because Yunho's not here anymore..." his voice was trembling and the alpha was quick to nod in agreement.

"Here, go change and I'll grab some new comforters and more pillows" the omega finally let go of the other boy, who placed a kiss on the omega's forehead. "We'll be waiting for you" he smiled before leaving the room.

The omega took a quick shower, changing into his panda pajamas. He was about to leave his room when he saw the pile of stuffed animals and decided to take a dinosaur with him. It was the first prize they won at the arcade and it was even more special because the alphas won it together by playing as a duo.

He gently knocked at the door, waiting for a sign to come in. Wooyoung was quick to answer, smiling when the door opened. "Come on in, Yeo is just taking a shower" he turned his chair again to look at his computer. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm just finishing some stuff, it'll be over in a second" his eyes were glued on the screen.

"No problem... I'll just wait here..." he sat at the edge of the bed, eyes roaming around the room. Soon the door to the bathroom opened and Yeosang came out, black long sleeved shirt with checkered pajama pants. "Oh, hey!" he smiled, making his way to the bed and laying down "are you still sleepy?" he asked, tapping the free space by his side on the bed.

The younger just nodded, making his way to the designated place and laying down. "Then let's sleep, I'm super tired as well" the alpha turned to his side, placing one arm over the small body of the omega and closing his eyes. "Woo, you coming?" he opened his eyes to look at his mate, who nodded, closing his laptop, and took a glance over the omega, who was already asleep.

"Is he asleep already?" Wooyoung asked, laughing softly "I guess he was really tired" Yeosang laughed too, trying not to wake up the boy with his movements.

"I just have to brush my teeth..." he made his way to the bathroom and Yeosang closed his eyes again, falling asleep quickly. Not even five minutes passed by, Wooyoung came to the room and shook his head at the sight "how can he say a thing about San when it didn't take five minutes for him to fall asleep?" he whispered to himself, grabbing his camera and taking a picture. He placed the camera on his nightstand and turned off the lights, laying on the bed as lightly as possible, to avoid waking up the other boys.

He also placed one arm over San's body, but they were all close enough for his arm to reach Yeosang too.

And they spent the night like that, the three scents mixing beautifully under layers of comforters and over piles of pillows; both the alphas embracing San, who was embracing the dino with one arm and had the other arm over Yeosang and one leg over Wooyoung. It looked like a mess. But it was a perfect mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W-wa-was this... wh-wholesome? AJIDJJSSK  
If I find any grammar mistakes I'll fix it later! Feel free to point them out for me too!
> 
> I hope you all liked it, it's not my style of writting so I'm sorry if it still lacks a lot, this is a really enriching experience for me, I'm learning new stuff all the time and trying new stuff too! 
> 
> Please stay safe, hydrated and at home if possible! 
> 
> Love, H.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang, Wooyoung and San have a serious talk. Yunho introduces Mingi to the other three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! and with chapter six!  
I've been feeling much better since my last note and now I mainly only have to handle my accumulated work from university.  
I hope you're all doing well! Thank you for all the support on my note and for all the concern!  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter, maybe it's kind of bland but the next one will surely be more exciting (at least I think it is)

**Please read the notes at the beginning of this chapter**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS**

-A little bit of lore explaining

-Heat discussion to some extent

-Some curse words

-Mentions of sex

-Quick and not explicit mention of blood and death

* * *

Two weeks passed by and the three of them were taking things slow, but steady. They talked with Yunho a few times, but the boy was mainly busy with work as he had changed shifts and now his shifts were longer - but at least he got paid better. The trio went out on a couple more dates. They went bowling and went to the zoo, once again Wooyoung taking a lot of pictures in order to post on his new - but already fairly successful - Instagram account.

One of the pictures of San on their first date on the arcade blew up and his account gained a lot of attention. People were commenting a lot on Yeosang's and San's visuals, some were hating on Wooyoung, saying that he was an alpha that explored omegas - because some people thought Yeosang was also an omega -, but some cheered for the photographer's success and complimented a lot on his work.

During the weekend after their zoo date, the three of them were chilling in the bedroom - by this point, San had slept so much in the alphas' room that it already felt like it was San's too. They were watching some show on Netflix that Yeosang insisted to watch because someone from his book club recommended it. San seemed to like it, because his eyes were glued to the big screen, head on Wooyoung's lap while the alpha ran his fingers through the omega's red and black locks, the omega's legs tangled with Yeosang's. Yeosang on the other hand was sleeping soundly, even though he was the one who insisted so much on watching the show.

Wooyoung was looking through the wave of comments left on his latest post, a casual picture of San in the position they were at that exact moment. He posted it during the second episode and now they were on the fourth but the picture already had more than five thousand likes. Of course, he also received a lot of DM's asking for the relationship status of the three of them, a lot of people interested in San but a lot also interested in Yeosang and even Wooyoung - even though he only showed his face a couple of times on his feed. That said, when Wooyoung saw a DM about something other than romantic interest in them, he carefully read it.

"Hello, Mr. Jung. I looked for an e-mail address I could use to get in touch with you but didn't find one so I'll send this Direct Message in the hopes you will read it and get back in contact with me. I'm a scout for a modeling agency located in the main avenue of the west section of Seoul and after seeing your feed trending a few times, the boy with black and red hair that often appears on your pictures, I believe he is called San, peaked my attention and I wanted to ask you if you could get him to talk to me, we have high hopes of signing a contract with him so he can model for our agency. Please, if you can, contact me in regards of any information about this matter. Thankful for your attention, Mr. Kim YongHwan."

That made Wooyoung jump slightly in place, waking up Yeosang and getting a surprised face from San. "Is everything alright?" the omega asked worriedly, to which the alpha just nodded. "What is it then?"

"I just got the weirdest DM from someone... it's a scout from a big modeling agency here in Seoul that is interested in signing up a contract with San" Wooyoung's eyes were wide and Yeosang's were growing bigger in surprise.

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" now fully awake, Yeosang fixed his position on the bed and looked at San, waiting for the younger's opinion on the matter.

"Me? They want me to model for them?" the boy seemed rather confused. All his life he was never the center of attention and being the main focus - along with Yeosang, of course - of Wooyoung's Instagram was already too much on his introverted self, imagine modeling for some big agency? He always heard that his natural black and red hair was weird for being multicolored, that he was too thin, that his eyes were this and that, and now people were finding him beautiful enough that they wanted his face to be on billboards and front pages of magazines?

"Hello? Earth to San?" Yeosang's soft voice brought the boy boy back from his thoughts. "Is everything okay?" the alphas looked worried but the room's aura was still calm, so they knew San was overthinking but at least nothing bad. San was thoughtful of how much things changed after he met the two alphas and how much happiness they were bringing into his live in such a short period of time.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thoughtful..." a shy sided smile framed San's lips. "We figured... are you not fond of the idea? If you're not interested, we can just tell them that, you don't have to do anything you don't want to..." Wooyoung's fingers ran through the omega's face, caressing the soft skin.

"No, no, that's not it, I'm actually kind of interested... I just worry that when they see me in person they won't like me anymore and will back down from the offer..." San was caught by surprise with both the alphas' laughs filling the room.

"You silly boy, how can you think something like that? That would never happen" Wooyoung shook his head playfully. "I'll DM him back and ask if we can go there on Monday, is that okay for you?" San nodded, face red with embarrassment, but warm inside for making the alphas laugh - he secretly loved Wooyoung's high pitched laugh that resembled his own, and he loved when Yeosang smiled and laughed overall, he just looked beautiful, gorgeous, to say the least.

"Well, since we're not watching this show anymore, I'll go cook something because I'm starving" Yeosang said, getting up from the bed, but not leaving before putting one of the giant plushies on his previous position, so San wouldn't get uncomfortable.

"And by us you mean YOU, right?" Wooyoung looked at his mate with a fake cynical look, which made the other alpha laugh. "Because San is actually loving this, so_ you_" he looked at San and smiled "can stay here and keep watching and I'll go help _you_" he was now looking at Yeosang's direction, who just smiled, agreeing with the idea.

* * *

The next day was Sunday and they wanted to go to an amusement park for a date, but there was an unusual summer storm pouring outside so they decided to change plans and go somewhere that was mainly located on closed space, so they decided to go ice skating. It was a fairly new experience for the three of them, since the alphas had only gone ice skating once and it didn't turn out great, because Wooyoung kept falling and bringing Yeosang along with him to the ground. Yeosang was rather good but since Wooyoung was always latched onto him for dear life, afraid of falling - which he still did, a lot - he didn't have the chance to skate enough by himself.

Now though, Wooyoung was latched onto San, instead of Yeosang, which gave the younger alpha a little bit more freedom and the chance to try and help the two other boys. They spent the afternoon doing laps around the rink's perimeter, Wooyoung and San always holding onto the side bars for balance, and Yeosang in front of them trying to help. Wooyoung didn't use his camera as he was physically unable to, specially when he was falling too much and Yeosang was the one perpetuating those moments by recording some of the boys' tries on skating by themselves without holding on the bars. Some of their falls were funny to the point where they just stayed on the floor laughing their hearts out.

After a couple hours they stopped by a snack bar before going home and bought ice creams, even after Yeosang's protests, saying coffee fit rainy days better. The alphas learned that San's favorite ice cream flavor was cookies and cream and San learned that Yeosang's favorite flavor was pistachio and Wooyoung's was plain classic chocolate. San wondered if fate had anything to do with that, since pistachio and chocolate together were an amazing combo, but the three of them tried the three flavors mixed together and... it was like they were all meant to be - both the ice cream flavors and the boys.

When they got home they were caught by surprise when they found the front door unlocked. "What the fuck?" Wooyoung whispered, eyes quickly switching to deep red. He opened the door carefully, the two other boys following him slowly, and tried to sniff around to pick up some scent, but there was hardly any. And then they heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"_Oh, I think they're here!_"

"_Yay!_"

"Wait, isn't that Yunho?" San whispered, making Wooyoung's tense body relax a bit, but not all the way. "Yunho?" he asked in a louder voice, receiving confused and alarmed looks from both the alphas, Yeosang's eyes now on 'alpha mode'.

"What if it isn't Yunho?" Yeosang whispered, receiving a sigh from the omega. "Look, the both of you, I understand the worry but like, the door wasn't broken, so the person has the key, and Yunho used to live here so like..." he rolled his eyes while letting a breathy laugh leave his lips. "You silly boys with your alpha instincts" he walked towards the kitchen and the alphas were able to hear Yunho's loud and easily recognizable screech to the sight of San.

They entered the kitchen to find Yunho latched onto San, whose face was red from suffocating on the taller boy's embrace. They also saw a guy with black hair and tiny eyes, sitting by the table. He was wearing a simple plain brown hoodie and had no major accessories, he seemed like a reserved guy.

"I thought I was going to surprise you guys this afternoon but we got here and you weren't home" the omega said, releasing San from the embrace and patting the boy's head as he coughed from being able to breath again.

"We were out on a date, but you could've called, you know? I almost had a heart attack when I found the front door open" Wooyoung's eyes were trying to be intimidating but Yunho knew he wasn't serious.

"Sorry, I wanted it to be a full surprise" the younger laughed. "But don't worry, we haven't been here for too long, we just got here maybe ten minutes ago?" he smiled fondly and turned around, going back to his seat by the other boy, who just shook his head. "It's been half an hour, Yun" the three boys who just arrived laughed, which helped ease the last bits of tension present. "Details, details, guys, I wanted to introduce you to Mingi".

"Oh, hello, I'm Yeosang" Yeosang greeted the other male politely, bowing slightly, to what the boy stood up from his seat and bowed back. San could see one of the reasons why they could fit well together, as Mingi was basically the same height as Yunho and Yunho was _tall_. Yeosang noticed, when the boy bowed, a distinct red mark sticking out from his hoodie collar. "I think I'll prepare something for us to eat while we chat" he said, smiling slightly "wanna help, Yunho?" his smile was still there but Yunho could read the alpha's eyes and they were saying 'you better come here and explain this to me' and Yunho already knew what it was about.

* * *

Wooyoung, San and Mingi moved to the living room to play some PS4 game that Mingi mentioned he never had a chance to play, and Yeosang and Yunho weren't sure of how the conversation moved to that subject as they were too focused trying to bake a cake, but Yeosang was glad they moved to another room so now he could interrogate Yunho without risking the others hearing it.

"Do you mind explaining why the fuck does he have a bite on his neck? Is that why we couldn't tell your scent when we got home?" Yeosang looked skeptic. Well, for all he knows, Yunho only saw this dude a few times before helping him during his rut and now they were living together _and_ sharing a mark?

"I can explain..." Yunho sighed. "Like... you know when... I helped him during his rut..." Yeosang nodded silently. "Well... that week I took the last pills from my suppressant box and... I decided to stop using them..." he looked up and Yeosang looked surprised.

"Why though? I thought you started taking those because you didn't like the heat's effects on your body... the pain, the... everything".

"Believe me, Mingi is worth going through all that" a soft smile roamed Yunho's lips, eyes looking at nothing in particular. "So my heat came and it was super intense, maybe because of the... suppressed hormones, the accumulated stress and... I bit him by accident, it's just... he made me cum in such a magestic-"

"Shh, shh, okay, okay, you can keep the details to yourself" Yeosang made a disgusted face before covering his face with his hands, trying to forget the scene his mind unfortunately crafted.

"Well, then I tried to apologize and said we could just wait a few days and the mark would be gone from his skin, but then..." he turned around, his back to Yeosang's view and pulled down the collar of his shirt. A big, red, fairly recent, bite mark embedded on the boy's nape. It looked beautiful against Yunho's skin and it was rather discrete.

"Wow" Yeosang didn't have anything else to say. Who was he to judge Yunho and Mingi, given the circumstances with San and Wooyoung? "Well, if you're happy then I'm happy for you" he smiled fondly, nodding his head slightly in sign of approval.

"So, what about you guys and Sannie?" the blonde bent over to put the cake in the oven.

"Well, we went on some dates, he's now basically living in our room... things are slow but steady, we don't wanna pressure him too much since me and Wooyoung already know each other basically since we were born, so we don't wanna make him uncomfortable or something..."

"I get it... but like, wow, sharing house, bedroom, bathroom, everything... is quite an advancement" the blonde shrugged, moving to put the ingredients they used back to the original places around the cabinets.

"Oh, no, he uses your old bathroom though. Which is understandable since I don't think we're far enough in this relationship that he feels comfortable to share a bathroom... I don't know..." the younger quickly turned around to look at the older. "Wait, does that mean we're doing something wrong?"

"What? No, it's 'cuz I thought you guys already, you know... had sex, talked about San's heats, your ruts... that kind of stuff... specially when there are two of you to be concerned about" Yunho closed one of the cabinets and looked back at his brother-in-law. "You did, right? You had _the_ talk, right?". His brows arched in concern after seeing the change in the alpha's expression. "If his cycle is three month-based his heat will come by the end of next month or something, you're aware of that, right?" Yeosang's eyes were wide. "Dude? How could you forget about that?" they both were starting to freak out.

"I-I I don't know, I think it just slipped through my mind, oh my god..." the brunette had his hands messing with his own hair, trying to think of a way to start that conversation with San. Pure and innocent San, who was probably traumatized for his life since the events that occurred during his last heat cycle. "I think maybe he won't... what if he doesn't want us to spend his heat with him? I mean, that's totally up to him, but like..."

"You know he probably can't spend his next heat alone, right?" Yeosang's head turned so quickly, it almost looked painful. "What do you mean?" Yunho sighed, taking a few steps and sitting on the counter. "Dude, for real, how do I know more about your omega's intimacy than you? And I mean, we only talked about this a few times when he was having issues falling asleep and I talked to him to help him feel bet-"

"Yeah I get it, my soon-to-hopefully-be mate is closer to you than to me, but this will change, yah?" Yeosang sounded rude and angry, when in reality he was super nervous. "Just tell me what I need to know, so I can think of how to talk to him and Wooyoung about this"

"You guys just... amaze me sometimes... but well, he told me he only spent one of cycles with a random beta and all the other cycles he was by himself" the alpha nodded. "So, if my calculations are correct, this is the last heat he is allowed to spend by himself before... you know... starting to have the complications".

Yeosang got chills running down his back. He only knew what the complications were because his mother's sister died a few months after she started having the 'complications'. Omegas have an average of five to six heats that they can spend by themselves. If they don't find an alpha or a beta to help - knowing that if they do it with a beta only, their life span will be highly reduced because of hormonal compatibility - after the five cycles, they'll start to have health issues, like frequent bleeding, constant pain, leading to anemia, weakness to a point where they couldn't even walk, and finally later - but soon - would develop breathing problems, and eventually the omega dies.

"Unless..." the omega's thoughtful tone brought Yeosang back to reality. "He starts taking suppressants" he looked at the younger. "But he can't take any kind of suppressants, he needs to see a doctor so they can run blood tests and see which one is compatible with him" Yunho sighed. "Sorry Yeo, it's the only solution I can think of, if he decides he's not ready to spend his next heat with you guys... I mean, one alpha is already a lot to take, now two... it can get kinda scary for unnexperienced people..." he shrugged, getting up to open the oven. "Oh my god I think it already baked! Have we been talking for this long?" he looked up only to find a thoughtful and quiet Yeosang. He just shook his head while laughing slightly "I hope I helped" he whispered, looking back at the cake.

* * *

A few hours later, it was already dark and Yunho and Mingi decided to head home. Wooyoung and San learned a few things about Mingi and it was unquestionable that he was indeed a very good person and was really in love with the blonde omega. Wooyoung questioned about the mark and the alpha told him what happened in his words, that he didn't mind the accident and actually was thinking about suggesting it to Yunho, after his cycle was over, but he was afraid it would be too soon to have that kind of talk. They also found out that Mingi's birthday was near and he would be throwing a birthday party on the next weekend and they were all invited.

After the couple was gone, San was picking up the plates and cups from the living room so he could wash them, but when he got to the kitchen, he found both the alphas seated by the table and the scene reminded him a lot of the day San thought he was going to be kicked out.

"Sannie... hey, can we- can we talk for a second?" San's hands were shaking so much he was afraid of dropping the plates he was holding. Many bad thoughts started running in his head. They would either break up with him - a relationship he created in his heart and hadn't even been officialized yet - or he did something wrong, or maybe they were breaking up with him because he did something wrong.

He quietly, but nervous and anxiously, shook his head in a nod and quickly put the plates inside the sink before turning around and talking a seat. "Hey, baby, don't be nervous" Wooyoung's voice was soothing and he was trying to release as many calming pheromones as he could, but San was still visibly nervous. "We just want to talk to you about something we need to know, but only because we want to help you..." he reached for the omega's hands, holding them under his own warm ones.

The boy looked up slowly and was quite confused. "S-so I didn't do anything wrong?" the alphas' brows were furrowed in confusion. "What? No! Of course not!" Yeosang shook his head in denial. "And you guys... aren't..." he pulled his hands from under Wooyoung's and made air quotes with his fingers "'breaking up' with me?" the question made both the alphas laugh softly, both denying with their heads.

"No, darling, we just want to talk about... a rather personal subject... about you..." Yeosang's expression was back to neutral.

"What do you mean?

"Well, we wanted to ask about your heat cycle..." the sentence made San freeze for a few seconds. He was so happy these last few days that he had forgotten completely about his heats and what happened last time. But now Yeosang and Wooyoung were bringing it up so it must be important. "Okay... what about it?"

"Well, first of all we wanted to know how many months long is your cycle"

"Every three months, why?"

"We have to write it down so we can put everything on our calendar, just so we don't get caught by surprise..." San nodded. "Was that it?"

"Oh, there's a few more things..." Yeosang sighed before continuing. "When was the last time you... got help during your heat?"

The question had San frozen in his seat. He only was helped once... by the beta that worked on the front desk of the motel his mother always sent him to when he had his heats. His next cycle would be his sixth and it would be too dangerous to spend it alone. "I..." his eyes spotted nothing in particular on top of the table and the alphas decided not to interrupt the argument that was probably going on inside of San.

One side of the omega told him he needed this in order to survive, that Wooyoung and Yeosang were two angels who fell from heaven in order to help him, but the other side was struggling to believe everything, arguing that they already helped a lot and this probably was too much. Also, he was scared. He never once had a good heat cycle, where he could enjoy it. It was all pain, his pre-heat symptoms were also really annoying, it was overall a pain in the ass - no pun intended - and he just wanted it all to stop. And it would, if his next cycle killed him.

"Listen, San..." Yeosang snapped his fingers in front of the younger's face, bringing him back from his thoughts. "If you don't want us to help, if you don't feel sure enough about us or prepared enough, we can try other options... we could take you to a doctor so they can prescribe some suppressants that are compatible with you..." Wooyoung nodded in agreement.

"We honestly just want you to feel comfortable and prepared enough, but since this next cycle could really risk your life, we wanted to ask you... we just don't want to lose you" Wooyoung sighed, taking the omega's hands in his once again. "What do you say?"

"Well... for now... I wanna go to the doctor and try that option" he saw the clear sulking in the alphas' expressions. "Please, it's not that I'm not sure about you guys... is just that... with everything that happened... before you even suggested the doctor I was thinking about letting things be an-"

"Please, don't!" Wooyoung's voice raised a few octaves and Yeosang had to place one of his hands on his mate's back to calm the boy down. "Whatever the reason is to not let us help, we don't mind it, but please at least try the suppressants..." his tone was a lot lower than before but the tension was almost palpable in the room, which made the omega nod frantically, finally calming Wooyoung at least a little.

"Then it is settled... I'll call some clinics tomorrow and try to schedule an appointment" Yeosang got up, looking at the two other boys. "C'mon, let's watch someth-"

"What happens if the suppressants don't work" San's voice was low and trembling, as if he was already thinking about the worst possible outcome and afraid of what would come next.

"Let's... uh... let's think about that if we need to" Yeosang walked around the table and caressed the omega's hair, pecking the top of his head. "Until then, let's just think about finding a good clinic, and I think we'll be okay" he spoke with his lips almost touching the younger's hair, He pecked the top of San's head once again, before moving back. "C'mon, I think we need to watch something and distracted ourselves a little" he walked towards the kitchen door.

"The last one to get to the room has to wash the dishes for a whole week?" Wooyoung smiled playfully looking at San, who slowly smiled back, pushing the current thoughts aside for a bit. Both then quickly got up and ran for their lives, while Yeosang stood there at the hallway watching the whole scene.

"You guys know that I always end up washing the dishes anyway, why do you even bet that?" he frustratedly sighed while moving to go to the bedroom, hearing the high pitched laugh of the both who were probably thrown over the bed. "Then the last one doesn't get cuddles" San shouted and the both laughed even harder. Clearly they were the only ones in the entire world able to make Yeosang change so quickly.

"Hey! That's not fair" Yeosang shouted back in a whiny tone. He picked up his pace and almost ran to the room. And of course, he got cuddles too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this ended kind of abruptly, It's 3am and I wanted to deliver this as soon as possible  
I love you all, thank you so much for supporting this book even during the hard times it's been through, I hope I'm able to meet your expectations!  
Stay safe, hydrated and healthy!  
Love, H.


	7. Loss

Hello,

I'm sorry if this post is a mess and there's repetition and information scattered around everywhere, you'll understand why.

I was working hard on writing 2 or 3 chapters to post at once, since I might be away for a while again because I still have one more exam to go through for my entrance exams. But, a few days ago, my grandfather passed away. 

I don't share much about my personal life in here but in 2019 me and my mother moved to a different state to live with my grandparents. During most of the year 2020, my grandmother was away for some treatments and my mother started working at a hospital because of COVID and I spent most days alone with my grandfather. I grew up in another state, but quarantine was a good opportunity to get close to my grandparents, first my grandpa and eventually my grandma when she came back after 9 months. 

He didn't pass due to COVID, so this allowed us to have a funeral, since the families of those who die due to COVID aren't allowed to have one, in my country, and we could mourn his death close to him. 

It has been a few days, but it seems like time didn't pass at all. It still hurts. A lot. And I know it will still hurt for the rest of my life. But for now, I need some time for myself. I actually didn't sleep for the first 5 days, it has been 7 in total. Only took a few hour long naps during the mornings. I scratched my head until I hurt it, ripping patches of skin to the point where it bled in multiple places. During the first 3 days, I lost almost 5lbs/2kg. I don't know how much I also lost after that, but I have no appetite. I can't make myself study for my test, which is in a month and half. It hurts even more since I spent my whole childhood away and since the funeral I've realized none of my mother's cousins know who I am and none of their kids know who I am either. So they only cared to comfort my mom, her two sisters and my grandma. Even after my mother told people many many times that I was the one closer to him, of us all, during the last 18 months. No one knew who I was, or understood why I was crying so much. I'm in my twenties now but I felt like a little kid again, vulnerable and helpless. And the loneliness only intensified it all. I needed, and still need, company, but I won't dare to ask my mom because I know she has a lot to deal with, I can't ask that from her, her mind is full and her heart is also very deeply hurt. My aunt had, apart from all the cousins, some friends over to comfort her. And I had nobody, and you'll know why in a couple paragraphs. So my pain only grows bigger, specially because I'm by myself.

I also postponed this post for some days, maybe because writing about it would make it even more real. And I don't want it to be real. I still want to hear his sandals dragging along the wooden floors of his house many times during the day, when he would come out of his bedroom to ask if we needed something, because he had already forgotten he asked the same thing 5 minutes earlier. I still want to hear his soulful voice singing the songs of his youth around the house or even some birthday songs on every birthday we celebrated together. I don't want to believe that I can't hear any of that anymore.

I know many of you maybe don't care, and maybe are pissed that I said I was back but never posted a chapter again. I don't know if you, who thinks that way, will understand, but honestly for now, I couldn't care less if you didn't. I'm hurt not only because of his passing, but also because it pains me to see my family members hurting and suffering.

I changed my whole life for my grandparents and love them with my whole heart. I don't regret my decision to come take care of them, but because of that decision I had leave everything behind suddenly and this change held a huge weight on my head and heart. I left my fiancée and life-long best friends behind. It hurts even more because during the last year and a half I was the one closer to him, taking close care of his medication because everyone was so busy working, and my only obligation was to study at home due to self-isolation. He had Alzheimer's and dementia due to his diabetes. But he was doing so much better after I insisted to my mom to change doctors and the new doctor changed his medication. He was forgetting a lot less and eating healthier. But one morning, he just didn't wake up. 

So I feel not only responsible, but powerless, which makes everything hurt a thousand times more than it already did. You don't have to understand, if you don't care about my personal life. But we're dealing with a lot right now, along with many many bureaucratic processes to take care of and I have to be here for my mom right now, especially since I'm her only kid and we're by ourselves (divorced parents), along only with her two younger sisters and my grandma. I also need time to heal. Of course, I'll never heal completely, but I have no motivation to do outside things right now, like study or write. 

When I come back, I'll post many chapters at once, as many as I can. I'm also a lot slower, since December, because my computer broke and I have to use my phone to write, and if you ever tried to post on AO3 (I save everything on Evernote, fortunately) you may know it's hard on phone since there's no app and the browser tabs refresh if you're away from the app for too long. 

Anyway.

Please, be close to family if you can, you never know when something so sudden might happen and changes everything. Enjoy your relatives' presence and live every moment with your families as soulfully as one can. You'll only realize the importance of small moments and details when you can't live through them or enjoy them anymore. Even the small ones you think are annoying will be missed and you will change your mind about them being annoying, but it will be too late to go back and treat them as special again. So try not to think of them as nuisances from the start. I thank my mom for teaching me this, because this gave me the opportunity to be here for my grandpa, maturely and patiently, whenever he was having a memory crisis and repeated the same thing many, many times during the day, sometimes even more than one day, but we would go with it and do it with him, or explain the same thing to him as many times as it was needed. Thanks to this, I was able to enjoy those last 18 months with him caring for every "hi" and "bye". For every joke, for every laugh. For every story he had to tell about his youth and about his family, even after he had told it a thousand times and we already knew it by heart.

You'll know I made it back when I post an actual chapter. For now, I can just wish good health for everyone and say I'm sorry for probably oversharing and for the probable mess this post is. Stay well fed and hydrated, and please be careful when going out, remember to always wash your hands and wear masks.

H.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry for any typos - specially because English isn't my first language, so feel free to correct me, I don't mind and it'll help me improve my English skills!!! I really hope you liked it, and feel free to leave comments and opinions, I'll be working hard on the next one to post it as soon as possible!
> 
> Remember to stay hydrated, well fed and healthy! 
> 
> Love, H. <3


End file.
